La quête de l'incroyable champignon doré
by Fyzzalis
Summary: Alors que Lucy manque encore cruellement d'argent, nos mages préférés s'embarquent pour une nouvelle mission ! Au programme de l'aventure, de l'humour, du mystère et des frissons, en bref tout Fairy tail ! Un peu de Nalu et quelques allusions au Greyju. Fiction écrite en duo !
1. La petite annonce

Et voilà le premier chapitre de notre fiction ! Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fiction, qui partait à l'origine d'un petit délire d'un soir entre nous et a abouti à une véritable histoire ! Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira ! Mais pour l'heure place à ce chapitre, petite mise en situation histoire de retrouver nos mages préférés dans leur train train quotidien avant le début d'une nouvelle aventure ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Magnolia X783, Guilde Fairy Tail.

Ce matin débutait une journée des plus banales pour Magniolia et les mages de Fairy Tail, la guilde la plus réputée pour ses performances, et pas seulement … Bien que fort appréciés par les habitants pour leurs services rendus, ils s'étaient aussi de nombreuses fois fait remarquer par leurs tapages et leurs passages quelque peu _destructif_s lors de leur mission... Et comme une fois n'est pas coutume, ce matin encore, l'ambiance était présente !

_ Encore en train de se battre ces deux là !? soupira une jeune fille blonde aux clefs d'or.

Lucy, habillée de son indémodable t-shirt blanc aux rayures d'un même bleu que sa jupe venait de passer les portes de la guilde et arrivait pour la n-ième fois en pleine dispute...

_Qu'ont-ils fait encore cette fois ci ? Questionna-t-elle tout en regardant Happy.

Le sourire du petit chat bleu lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Grey a encore réveillé Nastu en plein sommeil matinal !

Pouffa-t-il, un poisson dans la bouche.

_Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé glaçon sur patte?! s'écria Nastu en furie.

_Tu ronfles ! répondit Grey ,énervé.

_Et toi tu es à moitié à poil en ce moment même et personne ne dit rien ?!

_Grey-sama comme vous êtes musclééééé !

La voix venait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur océan semblables à ses yeux. Juvia qui observait la scène au loin depuis le début s'était _encore_ évanouie.

Grey quant à lui réalisa la situation et poussa un cri l'air _surpris_...

_Et alors tu me cherches l'allumette?! pesta-t-il, le visage collé à celui de Natsu.

_Viens, je t'attends enfoiré ! Répondit l'autre avec un sourire moqueur.

Alors que la guilde était encore pleine d'occupation suite au combat entre l'homme de glace et l'homme de feu, Erza fit son apparition devant les deux rivaux,le regard enflammé...

Bim ! Bim ! Deux coups de la part de la femme en armure qui en un instant ont su calmer leurs ardeurs...

« Aïe, ma tête pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! J'avais l'avantage sur lui ! s'offusqua Natsu tout en regardant Grey avec un sourire narquois...

Alors que le mage de glace allait répliquer, il fut directement coupé par Erza. Une aura démoniaque s'était emparée de la jeune femme...

_Ça suffit vous deux. Si vous voulez continuer à vous battre, je me joins à vous et là je vais être sérieuse. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent mutuellement en pensant à la même chose... Ils s'excusèrent l'un envers l'autre d'un commun accord tout en clamant être meilleurs amis, bras dessus dessous, affichant un air terrifié auprès d'Erza. Ils repartirent finalement chacun de leurs côtés.

Erza, avec un soupire, le sourire en coin, retourna à ses occupations premières.

De son coté Lucy avait elle aussi fort à faire avec son lot de préoccupations …

_Aye ! C'était un très bon poisson ! Dommage qu'il n'y en ait plus j'ai encore faim moiiii ...

_Mais tu viens d'en manger deux ! S'étonna Lucy en haussant le ton.

_Oui mais j'ai encore faim ! Dit-il avec un air attristé, arrachant un soupir à la belle constellationniste.

_Que t'arrive-t-il Lucy, tu as des soucis ? Demanda l'exceed bleu.

Lucy regarda Happy avec un air inquiet.

_Nous sommes bientôt à la fin du mois, et je n'ai toujours pas les joyaux requis pour payer mon loyer. Ma propriétaire va encore être folle de rage, déjà que je la trouve froide et sévère, je lui dois même de l'argent... ! 70 000 joyaux, plus ce mois-ci. Je veux pas finir à la rue !gémit-elle.

Happy commença à rire.

_Te moque pas ! S'écria t-elle, vexée.

_Si je n'ai plus de joyaux ni de foyer qui te payera un poisson de temps en temps ? Reprit Lucy l'air vicieux.

Le petit chat bleu comprit tout de suite la situation, il faut dire que Lucy savait être très convaincante, et fonça sur le tableau des missions, suivi de cette dernière... jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rencontre Natsu en chemin.

_Oï Lucy, tu m'as l'air bien pressée ? Happy t'as volé quelque chose ?

_Ah, Salut Natsu ! Non non, j'allais au tableau ! J'ai besoin d'argent pour payer mon loyer.. Je vais finir à la rue sans ça ... et ça m'enchante pas particulièrement !

L'homme aux cheveux rose commença à regarder Lucy dans les yeux, déstabilisant au passage la jeune fille, pour lui sortir le plus naturellement du monde, avec une expression neutre :

_Et alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

Ce garçon était décidément beaucoup plus inconscient qu'elle ne le pensait... Lucy explosa littéralement sur le pauvre bougre et finit par lâcher :

_Rien que pour ça tu vas venir m'aider à accomplir une des quêtes proposées !

_Pas de problème ! Répliqua-t-il, arborant un sourire de 3 kilomètres...

Erza et Grey, toujours suivi par une Juvia inlassablement collée au brun, ayant suivi la conversation et étant eux aussi à court d'argent ces temps-ci se retrouvèrent finalement en compagnie de Natsu, Lucy et Happy face au tableau des missions.

_Waouh vous avez vu toutes ces quêtes !s'extasiait Natsu, un air d'ambition et de joie scotché au visage à l'idée de partir à l'aventure.

_Il y en a autant que d'habitude Natsu... lança désespérément Lucy dans un souffle.

_Regardez celle-ci ! s'écria Salamander, ignorant totalement au passage la remarque de sa partenaire...

« Rang E : Recherche mage qui animera un spectacle pour l'anniversaire des 8 ans de ma fille. Paye : 5 000 joyaux. »

_Rang E ?! Mais c'est pour les enfants ! Hors de question qu'on prenne celle là !

Erza était catégorique. Il faut dire que la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates est une mage de Rang S et elle n'a nulle envie de faire le clown, même si elle adore les pièces musicales et le théâtre...

_Et la paye n'est pas assez élevée ! 5000 joyaux, partager pour nous quatre c'est peu de choses !Commenta Lucy. Continuons de chercher ! Il doit bien avoir une quête qui paye bien ?

L'argent était bien la seule priorité de cette fille pour l'instant, elle le rappela d'ailleurs, elle n'avait guère envie de finir à la rue !

_Que penses tu de celle-ci Lucy ? Demanda Happy, toujours avec l'intention de se moquer de son amie, un rire amusé dissimulé par ces pattes.

« Rang D : « Pécher du poisson pour Happy. Récompense : la gratitude et le remerciement d'Happy»

Éberlués, les autres regardèrent la concernée, en quête d'un quelconque énervement, qui ne tarda pas à arriver...Quand la jeune femme lut cette affiche ça réaction fut courte, Bim ! Un coup de pied de la jeune constellationniste, façon kick-Lucy, et Happy se retrouva avec une bosse sur le haut du crâne.

_Et celle là ? reprit Natsu, toujours en quête d'aventure.

Rang S « Arrêter les Pyromanciens qui sèment le chaos dans les comptées voisines. Paye : 200 000 joyaux plus un bonus.»

_C'est parfait pour moi qui maîtrise la magie des Dragons slayers de feu_, _prononça t-il avec un enthousiasme des plus laborieux.

En effet cette quête serait parfaite pour Natsu, mais à un détails près …

_Tu n'es pas un mage de rang S ! indiqua Grey avec une petite touche de méchanceté vis à vis de son« ami rival ».

_Juvia est d'accord avec son Grey-sama !

Natsu commençait déjà à dévisager Grey mais s'abstint miraculeusement de lui répondre...

Tandis que notre groupe de mages les plus réputés de la guilde continuaient à chercher une quête qui permettrait d'arrondir leur fin de mois, Erza en dénicha une plutôt intéressante.

« Rang A : Je donnerai à quiconque qui pourra sauver ma fille menacée d'une mort certaine, une récompense incroyable. »

Les cinq jeunes mages étaient en train de spéculer sur la récompense qu'ils pouvaient avoir :

_Si Juvia a bien compris, cette personne serait prête à donner n'importe quoi ! Donc la somme que l'on souhaite !

_Parfaaaaaait je pourrais lui en demander pour les 6 mois à venir !

_N'exagère pas trop non plus Lucy, réprimanda Erza l'air menaçant. Quoique s'il nous donne autant d'argent je pourrai m'offrir des montagnes de fraisiers !

Tandis que la mage aux armures s'imaginait entourée de ses fraisiers adorés, et que notre mage blonde se voyait déjà tranquille pour plusieurs mois, les autres observaient l'annonce avec la plus grande attention. L'adresse était connue des mages : il s'agissait d'une demeure familiale, éloignée du centre ville et de toute civilité, profitant ainsi du calme qui régnait aux abords de la forêt. Le propriétaire était très célèbre pour la richesse qu'il avait pu accumuler au fil des années, suite au décès de son épouse. Il avait toujours minutieusement préservé sa fortune pour les besoins à venir de sa fille.

Alors que nos très chers mages étaient dans leurs visions plutôt _délirantes _pour certains, et en pleine concentration devant les renseignement joints pour d'autres, une petite voix se fit entendre à l'entrée de la guilde.

C'était la petite Wendy qui courait vers ses amis.

_Leeeeees amis ! s'écria t-elle toujours avec son grand sourire rayonnant de joie et de bonheur.

Malheureusement ça joie allait être de courte durée... elle s'emmêla les pinceaux et tomba juste devant ses amis. Une chute des plus basiques mais néanmoins toujours aussi drôle lorsque cela se produisait...

_Désolée les amis je me suis emmêlée les pieds. S'excusa-elle en se relèvant et en frottant ses vê êtes bien bruyant, que se passe t-il ?! Demanda la petite Dragonne slayer du vent.

Tout le monde expliqua alors les récents événements qui était à l'origine de l'agitation du groupe de mages à la petite fille aux cheveux bleus...

_Waouh il s'en est passé des choses ce matin !

_Oui comme d'habitude... avait marmonné une petite chatte blanche.

_Charuru déjolé pour tout cha! Tu veux un poichon ? Demandait happy, un poisson décoré d'un ruban rouge entre les dents.

L'exceed blanc le toisait de haut en bas. Elle finit par lui répondre obstinément :

_Non, sans façon Happy !

Les autres qui avaient assisté au nouvel échec d'Happy semblaient désolés pour le petit chat bleu. Ils revinrent finalement à Wendy.

_Malheureusement je ne vais pas pouvoir vous accompagner pour l'instant. Cana veut me voir. Mais j'aimerai tellement vous rejoindre ! Plus tard sûrement ! S'exprima t-elle avec le ton le plus aimable au monde.

Erza s'approcha de Wendy et lui donna une lacrima de communicationpour pouvoir rester en contact avec le groupe et en garda une pour elle.

_ Tiens! lui dit t-elle avec une expression charmante . Une fois fini avec Cana tu pourras nous rejoindre si tu veux.

_Merci Erza ! Merci les amis ! A plus tard je dois vous laisser !remercia-t-elle avec un sourire elle partit rejoindre Cana qui se situait au bar de la guilde, un tonneau dans les bras...

Tout le groupe avait pris connaissance de la quête, et s'était donc donné rendez-vous le lendemain matin à 8h à la gare, afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible hors du centre de Magnolia.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à la guilde où ils profitaient de leurs amis avant leur départ. Comme d'habitude l'ambiance était au rendez-vous finissant ainsi notre journée des plus ordinaires !

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de terminé, un peu plus court que ceux à venir ! D'ailleurs ne partez pas trop vite, nous avons décidé de mettre directement le chapitre 2 à sa suite pour vous plonger dans leur nouvelle mission !

_La team Kasei no_


	2. Une longue journée en perspective

Et voici comme promis le deuxième chapitre ! En espérant que ce début de mission vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le petit matin s'emparait de la ville de Magniolia. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à faire leur apparition, et illuminaient la ville d'une douce lumière dorée, faisant scintiller les toits des habitations.

La lueur entra dans la chambre de la jeune constellationniste, un fin rayon frappa le visage de Lucy, la faisant émerger. Elle commença à se réveiller, ouvrit un œil et distingua le visage de Natsu encore endormi juste devant elle. Elle ressentit une étrange sensation en le voyant blotti contre elle, puis de la gêne, et rougit . Alors que Lucy réalisait la situation, Natsu se réveilla lui aussi.

_Salut Lucy ! Dit-il tout en baillant.

La jeune fille, reprenant contenance, s'énerva finalement sur le pauvre bougre. Elle l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce...

_Que fais tu dans mon lit et même chez moi ?! Demanda-t-elle furieuse contre son ami.

Natsu se releva et frotta le sommet de son crâne. Il dit tout naturellement...

_Euuuuuh j'étais en train de dormir.

_Maiiiis c'est pas une excuse ni même une raison ! Reprit Lucy en le disputant fortement .

L'homme de feu était vraiment incorrigible... Alors que Lucy s'énervait sur Natsu, et que le Dragon slayer ne comprenait pas l'état d'esprit de son amie blonde, le petit Happy sortit de la salle de bain avec un petit tube dans les mains :une crème amincissante. Il commença à le montrer tout en se moquant avec son petit rire habituel.

_OU AS TU TROUVÉ CA !? s'écria-t-elle hors d'elle.

_Lucy utilise de la crème amincissan-teeeeee ! Commençait à chanter Happy dans toute la chambre.

_ARRETE ! ARRETE ! Rends moi ça toute suite ! Dit t-elle avec une fureur du tonnerre, rouge de honte.

Lucy s'énerva, elle opta donc pour l'option de facilité...

Elle prit ses clefs et...

_Ouvre Toi Porte Du Scorpion ! Scorpio !

L'esprit céleste au style rockeur fit son apparition après l'incantation. L'individu mi homme mi scorpion regarda le petit chat bleu avec un air plutôt amusé .

Alors que Happy venait de comprendre son erreur, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir... il fut directement envoyé contre le mur avec une tonne de sable sur lui, sans pour autant le blesser. Happy lâcha finalement la crème et Lucy se précipita pour la récupérer.

Elle remercia Scorpio pour son aide. Mais contre toute attente, l'esprit céleste regarda la jeune blonde avec un rire jaune tout en disant :

_Quand je vais raconter ça à Aquarius pour la crème amincissante …

_TU N'AS PAS INTER ….

Avant que Lucy n'eut terminé sa phrase, Scorpio avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

Alors que la jeune fille commençait à devenir gênée vis a vis de la situation, engendrée par un certain chat bleu qui de son côté voyait du sable lui sortir par les oreilles, Nastu se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda :

_Pourquoi tu utilises ce genre de crème Lucy ? T'en a pas besoin !

Lucy soupira et sourit, touchée par sa remarque.

_Je ne l'utilise pas vraiment tu sais, c'est juste au cas où... Quoiqu'il en soit n'en parlons plus ! Il est temps de partir où on va être en retard !

_Ça va allez Happy ? demandèrent Natsu et Lucy.

_Ayeeeeeeee ! gémit-il, sans pour autant souffrir...

Nos trois amis rassemblèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent l'appartement de la blonde. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la gare pour le plus grand malheur de Natsu. Ils passèrent donc par le centre ville. Malheureusement pour nos trois fées, un événement imprévu allait leur barrer la route et considérablement les ralentir.

_TOMATTTTEEEEEE ! CONCOMBREEEEEE ! Venez voir mes produit frais !

_POISSONS FRAICHEMENTS PECHEES ! Pas cher pas cher !

Une foule immense et un nombre incalculable de marchands s'étaient emparés du centre ville. C'était le grand marché festivalier de l'année et par conséquent les rues étaient bondées !Sous de grandes tentes multicolores s'étalaient toutes sortes de produits : vêtements, chaussures, sacs plus ou moins luxueux, des fruits et légumes de saisons, brochettes de viande fumante ou étals de poissons.

Happy entendit d'ailleurs le marchant de poisson sur le chemin! Il commençait à devenir fou à l'idée de pouvoir acheter ces délicieux et tendres morceaux de filets. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait guère le temps de faire des emplettes !

Nos trois mages s'avancèrent donc à travers ce rassemblement à l'exception d'Happy qui lui fut suffisamment intelligent pour survoler le centre ville, en laissant Natsu et Lucy derrière, et aller rejoindre prestement Erza, Grey et Juvia qui se trouvaient déjà à la gare en train d'attendre les retardataires.

_Quelle foule ! J'aimerai tellement avoir des ailes moi aussi... se plaignait Lucy.

_Ohhhhhhhh t'as vu tous les masques de ce vendeur Lucy, regarde celui là ! Coin coin coin je suis le canard de feu ! répliqua t-il avec humour.

_On a pas le temps pour ça Natsu ! On va arriver en retard ! gronda-t-elle, avec un léger sourire tout de même accroché aux lèvres.

Décidément Natsu ne pouvait se retenir face à tant de babioles...

Le temps avançait, et Erza commençait à perdre patience. La mage en armure faisait les cent pas, traînant ses bagages derrière elle..

_Mais où sont-ils donc? Pourquoi sont-il en retard ?! questionna-t-elle tout en regardant Happy qui arrivait sur les lieux.

_Aye ! Les amis, ne vous inquiètez pas, ils sont juste ralentis par la foule du marché !

_Quels idiots, répliqua Grey, ils auraient dû anticiper ça pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure, le train part dans 15 minutes !

_Juvia est d'accord !

_Si à cause d'eux, nous loupons le train de 8h30... marmonna Erza, l'air sombre.

Alors que les minutes défilaient toujours, nos retardataires arrivèrent enfin. Avec le soulagement d'Erza et du reste du groupe, ils prirent place dans le wagon, et y déposèrent leurs affaires. Natsu, à peine monté à bord commençait déjà à avoir des nausées.

_Blou Blou... arrêtez le... le... trainnnn... Blou... suffoquait-il, la tête posée sur la table en bois.

_On a même pas encore démarré... souffla Lucy.

_Courage Natsu ! Dit Happy.

_Dommage que Wendy n'ait pas pu nous accompagner... Elle lui aurait administré le Troïa pour le mal des transports ! répliqua Erza.

_Je trouve ça drôle de voir Natsu dans cette état là , ricanna l'homme de glace.

_Grey-Sama vos vêtements ! succombait Juvia avec deux cœurs remplaçant chacun de ses yeux.

_Ahhhhh maiiiis c'est pas possible ça ! cria t-il

_En... foi... blouuuuu, cafouillait Natsu tout en essayant de communiquer, non sans mal...

Alors que le train démarrait, que Natsu était en train de « mourir à petit feu » et que Grey se rhabillait, toujours sous les yeux de la mage d'eau, Erza rappela l'intitulé de la mission et demanda d'être le plus sérieux possible.

Le train arriva finalement à destination, notre groupe de mages descendit sur le quai, Natsu toujours malade fut traîné par ses camarades. Touchant la terre ferme, il retrouva vite des couleurs. Nos chères fées reprirent donc leurs bagages et se mirent en routes pour l'adresse communiquée sur l'annonce.

Le petit groupe finit enfin par y arriver, après une petite marche à pieds d'une vingtaine de minutes. Ils se sentaient d'ailleurs tous très _diminués_ face à cet édifice. La demeure du commanditaire était encore plus imposante qu'elle n'en avait l'air lorsqu'on pouvait l'apercevoir au loin. Devancée par un portail de fer forgé, dont les volutes semblaient accrochées aux herbes folles de ci de là, la devanture de cette maison trônait devant nos amis. De cette entée partait un étroit sentier de graviers sombres menant à la porte, autour duquel était aménagé un jardin dont les parterres de fleurs égayaient les lieux, augmentant ainsi sa beauté du site. Des branches de lierre partant du sol, courraient presque jusqu'en haut du toit et recouvraient l'aile gauche du manoir d'un tapis de feuilles mouchetées de gris-vert et bordées d'un liseré couleur crème. La façade de pierre, ainsi recouverte en partie de végétation, comportait plusieurs fenêtres arquées, ornementées de nombreuses arabesques sculptées dans les boiseries.

Une massive porte en chêne conviait nos visiteurs à se servir du heurtoir à tête de dragon pour signaler leur présence.

Les mages, d'abord happés par la majesté des lieux, avaient fini par se diriger vers le seuil du manoir. Natsu ayant remarqué le motif du heurtoir s'était empressé de l'essayer et toquait maintenant avec amusement, un sourire de bien heureux sur le visage...

_Ah ah, regarde Lucy il est génial ce truc ! s'esclaffait-il.

_Ne frappe pas cinquante fois Natsu ! souffla t-elle avec un air de désespoir vis à vis de l'attitude du jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

_Regarde Lucy comment on réagit face à ce comportement...

Bim ! Erza avait encore frappait, au sens propre du terme...

Tandis que Lucy semblait désespérée par le comportement de son ami, et que Erza lui faisait la leçon, non sans violence et crise de nerf, quelqu'un avait fini par ouvrir la porte et assistait maintenant à la scène pour le moins peu ordinaire.

_Hum, excusez moi en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

L'attention des mages avait finalement été captée par l'homme se tenant devant eux. Il semblait avoir un certain âge. Quelque peu avachi, il était de taille moyenne, habillé d'un peignoir pourpre et d'un pantalon sombre assorti à ses chaussures ...ou serait-ce des pantoufles ? Le vieille homme avait un visage fatigué et cerné. De fines lèvres, le nez camus, des yeux d'un bleu très pâle et enfin des cheveux poivrés-sels achevaient son portrait.

Ce fut finalement Juvia, la première qui prit la parole :

_Excusez les amis de Juvia ! Nous sommes les mages de Fairy tail envoyés ici pour une annonce, à propos d'une fille en danger de mort !

Le concerné, à ces paroles, afficha un air soulagé.

_Oh ce n'est rien, au contraire je vous remercie d'être venus ! Je suis le commanditaire de la mission ! J'avais peur que personne ne fasse attention à mon annonce, malgré la situation de ma fille...

_Certainement pas monsieur, avait repris Erza, l'air grave. Les mages de Fairy tail ne sont pas du genre à ignorer la détresse de qui que se soit !

_Ouai ! J'm'enflamme ! Ils sont où les gens qui menacent la vie de vot' fille que j'leur botte le …

Bim !

Nouvelle correction pour Natsu d'une Erza complètement excédée par l'immaturité dont pouvait faire preuve le dragon slayer. Les autres quelques peu gênés par la situation attendaient la réaction du vieil homme... qui ne vint pas ! Il avait au contraire l'air amusé par la fougue de ce jeune garçon aux étranges cheveux roses...

_Bien, heureux de l'entendre ! Entrez donc jeunes gens ! Je vais vous expliquer un peu plus en détail la mission que je vais vous confier ! »

Il les convia ainsi dans le hall d'entrée qui débouchait sur une vaste salle à manger. Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas le temps de l'admirer et suivirent l'homme qui montait déjà les escaliers pour les mener à l'étage où se trouvait son bureau.

La pièce aux tapisseries céruléennes était plutôt petite. Au centre se trouvait le bureau de leur hôte qui s'était d'ailleurs installé sur son fauteuil, inventant les autres à prendre place devant lui. Une imposante armoire à gauche de nos amis laissait entrevoir par l'une des portes ouvertes, toute la paperasse que l'homme y stockait.

« Tout d'abord je voudrais me présenter, bien que mon nom soit assez connu... Je me nomme Edgard Suliman !

_Enchanté(e)s !

_Pourriez vous nous indiquer qui sont les personnes qui menacent la vie de votre fille afin que nous agissions au plus vite, pressa poliment Erza.

_Oui j'ai cru remarquer l'enthousiasme de votre ami à l'idée de leur régler leur compte, sourit-il. Néanmoins il ne s'agit pas de personnes qui mettent en danger ma fille.

_Comment ça ? interrogea Grey, intrigué par ses propos.

_Ma fille est menacée de mort par la maladie...

Les mages étaient pour le moins étonnés, d'autres, dont nous tairons le nom, fulminaient déjà à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se défouler un peu... Lucy regretta soudainement l'absence de la petite Wendy qui aurait sûrement pu être plus utile. Quoique...

_Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas médecins et c'est bien pour ça que je fais appel à vous. J'ai consultés plusieurs médecins et aucun d'eux n'a su me dire de quel mal souffre ma fille.

_Si j'ai bien compris vous comptez sur nous pour le découvrir et trouver un moyen de la sauver ? questionna Lucy

_C'est exact ! Je sais que ce n'est pas une tâche facile et c'est pour cela que la récompense sera élevée.

_Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous venir en aide ! affirma la mage aux armures.

_Parfait ! Je vous propose de faire une petite visite à ma fille un peu plus tard mais avant ça que diriez vous de déjeuner ? Il est déjà midi passé !

_Ah ça c'est pas de refus ! s'exclama Natsu, dont on entendait le ventre gronder !

_Moi ce sera du poisson ! réclamait Happy sans aucune gêne.

Il descendirent donc à la salle à manger qu'ils purent enfin détailler. Le sol, d'un blanc immaculé, contrastait avec les meubles environnants, mettant notamment en valeur un piano ébène, placé à droite de la salle sous l'impressionnant escalier. Au centre était installée une longue table sur laquelle était disposés des assiettes, des couverts et la verrerie, sûrement en vue du déjeuner à venir. Un important buffet siégeait sur la gauche au dessus duquel un bouquet de fleurs parfumées prenait place dans un vase de porcelaine où l'on distinguait les esquisses d'un paysage printanier. Des tableaux ornaient les murs aux tapisseries écrues, dont l'un, de très grandes dimensions, accroché au mur du fond, représentait une femme et son mari. Les mages eurent tôt fait de deviner qu'il s'agissait du vieil homme et de sa femme, plusieurs années en arrière.

Nos amis prirent place autour de la table, enfin ceux pour lesquels ce n'était pas encore le cas puisque Natsu et Grey y était déjà installés. Les deux garçons bataillaient avec les couteaux pour savoir lequel des deux était le meilleur Samouraï, Happy arbitrant le match et Juvia encourageant Grey avec tout « l'amour que Juvia lui porte »...

Cette fois ce fut Lucy qui intervint, ne supportant plus les imbécillités des deux garçons, notamment Natsu qui n'avait cessé de faire l'idiot aujourd'hui... Et c'est qu'elle pouvait être tout aussi effrayante qu'Erza quand la jolie blonde était énervée ! Le maître de maison put enfin faire amener le repas par une domestique. Ce qui étonna d'ailleurs les mages puisqu'ils avaient été accueillis par M. Suliman en personne.

« Je préfère accueillir les visiteurs moi-même afin d'être directement prévenu de la raison de leur présence !» avait-il précisé durant le repas.

Ils terminaient de se restaurer quand il reprit la parole :

_ J'aimerai vous montrer ma fille, pour que vous puissiez juger par vous même de l'état dans lequel elle se trouve et de la même façon, voir quels symptômes elle a ! Suivez-moi, elle a été installée dans une chambre au premier étage !

_ Aye ! »

Ils montèrent donc à nouveau au premier et se dirigèrent cette fois vers la chambre de la malade. Le père tourna la poignée de la porte et entra silencieusement, de peur de troubler le sommeil de sa fille. Ils le suivirent donc à l'intérieur de la chambre où les mages durent s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Les rideaux avait été tirés pour offrir à la jeune femme la plus grande tranquillité. Son père s'avança vers le lit qui siégeait au centre de la pièce et invita les autres à faire de même.

« Elle s'appelle Alazaïs...murmura-t-il. »

Ils pouvaient tous maintenant distinguer les traits de l'endormie. Celle-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs pas avoir un sommeil paisible. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'agitait parfois pour finalement retomber dans une profonde léthargie. Ses cheveux raides couleur de jais s'opposaient au teint nacré qu'elle arborait. Ses fines lèvres rappelaient celles de son père, bien que contrairement à celui-ci, elle avait le nez retroussé, trait qu'elle devait certainement tenir de sa mère. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année à peine.

Ayant vu l'état de la jeune fille mais aussi la peine de son père, nos amis décidèrent de sortir de la chambre avec le vieil homme. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans le couloir devant sa porte.

« Si on résume,s'enquit Juvia, votre fille est vraiment très pâle, agitée dans son sommeil et semble ne jamais pouvoir se réveiller.

_C'est exact... Elle est comme piégée dans un sommeil interminable depuis maintenant 1 semaine. Je viens la voir chaque jour à la même heure...

_ Attendez une semaine vous dites ? Elle n'a pas mangé depuis une semaine !? s'inquiéta Natsu.

Natsu et la nourriture...Erza allait à nouveau entrer dans une colère noire quand ce dernier ajouta :

_ Pourtant elle n'a pas l'air maigre ! On dirait qu'elle s'est endormie dans la journée !

Tous le regardèrent avec surprise. Ce que venait de dire Natsu était étonnement vrai. Lucy était d'ailleurs quelque peu soulagée de voir qu'il pouvait encore dire des choses tout à fait sérieuses.

Elle l'observait maintenant du coin de l'oeil. Son intelligence soudaine fit réfléchir la demoiselle et elle se remémora d'autres moments où il l'avait surprise par ses remarques réfléchies. Ces capacités qu'avait Natsu à déceler ce que les autres ne voient pas toujours, à reprendre très vite son sérieux ou à redonner confiance en soi étaient assez déstabilisantes pour la jeune fille mais la rassuraient toujours dans les pires situations.

La blonde rêvassait et repensait aux moments difficiles qu'ils avaient vécus. Mais elle se reprit vite, elle était partie loin dans ses pensées et ce n'était pas le moment de songer au côté sécurisant qu'avait le rose... Quand elle reprit ses esprits, la surprise était passée dans le petit groupe :

« Une particularité de la maladie peut être, proposait Grey.

_ Possible jeune homme... Pourriez vous vous rhabiller d'ailleurs ?

_ Encooooore ! » criait Grey

Le brun s'était, par on ne sait quel moyen, à nouveau retrouvé en caleçon au côté des autres qui n'avaient rien remarqué, peut être trop habitué à la situation... Enfin sauf une qui ne l'était pas encore : Juvia venait de s'effondrer au sol.

Une fois le problème de Grey résolu, M. Suliman reprit :

« Il est vrai que j'étais tellement inquiet pour elle que je n'avais même pas remarqué cet état de fait !

_ Bien maintenant que nous avons toutes les informations disponibles, nous pourrons agir dans de meilleures conditions, ajouta Erza. »

Le silence s'installait quand se fit entendre un faible ronflement : Happy s'était assoupi pendant leur conversation, certainement une sieste digestive... La vision de son chat endormi fit bailler Natsu qui demanda :

« Dites est-ce qu'on va dormir à l'hôtel ce soir ? D'ailleurs y'en à un dans l'coin ?

Les autres n'y avaient d'ailleurs pas réfléchi mais Edgard intervint :

_ Pas la peine de dépenser votre argent inutilement ! Mon manoir possèdent de nombreuses chambres où vous pourriez vous installer !

_ C'est très aimable à vous ! remercia Erza.

_ Bien je vais vous y conduire, elles sont au deuxième étage. Je peux vous proposer les chambres qui s'y trouvent !

Lucy ramassa Happy ensommeillé et suivit le petit groupe pour arriver à l'étage au dessus.

_ Il y en a deux ! Je sais que vous êtes nombreux mais elles sont très spacieuses !

_ Juvia s'en contentera volontiers !

La mage d'eau remise de ses émotions, s'imaginait déjà seule avec son Grey-sama dans l'une des chambres tandis que les autres occuperaient la deuxième... Mais pour son plus grand malheur, Erza en avait décidé autrement !

_ Je propose que les filles prennent la chambres de gauches et les garçons celle de droite !

_ Hors de question que je dorme avec la tête à flamme !

_ Pareil pour moi, impossible de dormir avec l'autre exhibitionniste !

_ Tu m'cherches !

Les garçons étaient encore partis dans l'une de leur dispute habituelle.

_ COMMENT ?! avait rugi la mage aux armures.

_ R-Ri-rien du tout E-Er-Erza !

_ Ou-oui on est copain, hein Natsu !

_ C'est ça !

Les voyants ainsi bras dessus dessous, la mage se calma vite et s'adressa en souriant gentiment au maître de la maison, qui était à nouveau amusé par la scène :

_ Nous vous remercions Monsieur Suliman. Nous allons vous laisser tranquille maintenant vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations !

_ Entendu ! N'hésitez pas à vous installer ! Je vous enverrai quelqu'un pour vous apporter votre dîner.

_ Vous ne souhaitez plus manger avec nous ? Demanda Lucy. Elle indiqua Grey et Natsu. Je sais que ces deux là ne sont pas toujours faciles à vivre mais ils sont très sympathiques au fond !

_ Comment ça pas « toujours faciles » ? s'indignait Natsu.

_ Oh ce n'est pas à cause de vos amis, je n'ai pas fort appétit ces temps-ci... avait-il ajouté tristement. Je vous dis à demain jeunes gens ! »

C'est le cœur serré pour le vieil homme qu'ils le virent descendre lentement les marches pour finir par ne plus l'apercevoir.

L'ambiance était maintenant pesante et c'est notre Natsu national qui finit par la briser. Il venait de se précipiter dans la chambre en criant

« Je veux le lit près de la fenêêêêtre !

_ Même pas en rêve revient ici tout de suite ! » Grey courrait maintenant à sa suite...

Ils avaient beau paraître irrécupérables, ces deux idiots avaient au moins su redonner le sourire aux filles qui entraient elles aussi dans la chambre.

Sur la droite de la pièce deux lits simples de part et d'autre de la fenêtre étaient recouvert d'une parure de lit d'un bleu turquin extrêmement élégant. Ils possédaient chacun une petite table de chevet de bois patiné et blanchi.

Un canapé sable trônait devant une petite cheminée de marbre sur la grande armoire en chêne prenait place non loin de là. Enfin, au fond de la chambre s'ouvrait une porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain des plus basiques : Baignoire, lavabos face à un miroir, toilettes et une petite armoire pour ranger leurs affaires.

Lucy s'y était d'ailleurs précipitée...

« Je vais prendre un bain ! » avait-elle précisé avant de s'enfermer dans la petite pièce.

Pendant qu'elle profitait de son bain, il fut convenu que Lucy et Juvia occuperaient les lits simples tandis qu'Erza prendrait le canapé. Elles s'installèrent donc, ne s'imaginant pas les problèmes que pouvaient avoir les garçons...

Quand Grey était entré à la poursuite de Natsu, il s'était lui aussi arrêté net face à la situation... La chambre était la même que celle des filles, mais à un détail près : il n'y avait pas deux lits simples mais un lit double. Happy ayant été placé dans l'un des deux canapés face à la cheminée, les deux « meilleurs ennemis » étaient à nouveau en pleine dispute...

« Non mais non-seulement je dois partager ma chambre avec un débile profond mais en plus je suis censé dormir avec !

_ La ferme, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir à moi ! T'as encore perdu ton froc espèce de pervers !

_ Et merde ! »

Grey était à nouveau à la recherche de ses vêtements... L'après midi continua ainsi pour les garçons qui chercher vainement une solution quand le repas du soir arriva.

_ Bonsoir messieurs, voici votre dîner, avait poliment amené la même domestique qu'au déjeuner.

_ Ahhhhh enfin une bonne nouvelle, je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Natsu.

_ J'avoue que ce repas est bienvenu ! Merci ! ajouta Grey.

Happy qui venait de se réveiller en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture se joignit à eux, regrettant l'absence de poisson.

De leur côté les filles avaient terminé leur repas, ayant été servies les premières. Elles se changèrent et se réunirent sur le canapé devant le feu pour discuter un peu avant de se coucher.

« Je propose qu'on commence nos recherches dès demain matin,soumit Erza.

_ Nous devrions d'abord faire un saut à la bibliothèque, ajouta Lucy

_ Juvia ne pense pas que reprendre le train pour retouner en ville plaira à Natsu...

_ Nous aviserons demain matin, termina Erza. Pour l'heure nous devons nous reposer ! Bonne nuit les filles !

_ Bonne nuit !

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et on pouvait bientôt entendre les respirations régulières de nos trois mages. Il en était tout autre du côté des garçons...

_Ah ah ah! prends ça dans ta face ! Dit Natsu qui se prenait déjà pour le roi de la chambre.

Natsu lança son polochon en pleine figure de Grey, qui lui de son côté était tranquillement assis sur l'un des fauteuils sables, à réfléchir sur la méthode et à la façon de passer la nuit avec son rival, mais tout de même ami...

Il répliqua aussitôt en riant comme un gosse de huit ans.

_Tu vas voir quand j'en aurai fini avec toi ! Réponds t-il avec un petit accent de cow-boy.

Happy qui était installé sur le deuxième fauteuil se cacha d'abord par crainte qu'une nouvelle bataille se déroule,et commençait vite à arbitrer les deux hommes à magie de feu et de glace.

Nos trois amis retrouvaient leurs âmes d'enfant, et s'amusaient comme des petits fous ! Natsu enflamma son polochon et le jeta sur Grey, qui lui répliqua aussitôt avec son oreiller de glace.

Happy, habillé soudainement avec une veste de juge de touche, de lignes verticales noires et blanches signala une faute et siffla comme un arbitre des plus respectés .

_Pas de magie ! Il sortit un carton jaune pour chacun des deux mages.

Des rires s'échappèrent de leurs bouches. Les jeunes mages mirent un sacré désordre dans la chambre de leur hôte. Malheureusement l'un des polochons de nos combattant toucha en le faisant basculer un vase en porcelaine posé sur la cheminée de marbre qui devait sans aucun doute avoir beaucoup de valeur. Grey commença à gronder Natsu pour son manque de précision.

_T'as vue ce que t'as fait l'allumette !? commença à paniquer Grey

_Comment ça moi !? Tu as tout vu Happy ! C'est bien luiiii qui a fait tombé le vase !

_J'avais cligné des yeux. Dis le petit Happy d'un air « j'ai rien à voir la dedans ».

_Traitre ! répondis Natsu avec une tête surprise.

Alors que l'ambiance était encore au rendez-vous entre les deux jeunes hommes , Happy proposa une solution un peu bête mais qui pourrait néanmoins marcher.

_De la colle extra forte, ça pourrait être la solution ! répliqua le petit chat bleu.

_Bonne idée Happy ! répondirent les deux hommes en coeur.

Nos trois amis, ouvrirent donc la porte de leur chambre discrètement, et sans faire de bruit par peur de réveiller les filles.

Il ne faudrait pas que la soirée s'empire en réveillant Erza... Ils passèrent donc devant la porte des jeunes filles endormies. Happy entendit clairement Lucy en train de ronfler et commença à rire directement. Grey quand à lui entendait Juvia marmonner dans son sommeil des « Grey-Sama ! ». Il fut assez gêné par cette situation... Natsu, grâce à son ouïe des plus développée, intercepta les paroles de la mage aux armures ensommeillée elle aussi. « Que des idiots... »dit -elle inconsciente. C'était un peu comme-ci Erza était au courant des récents problèmes des garçons... Ils commencèrent à trembler des dents et s'éloignèrent tous en silence.

Grey, Natsu et Happy, avançaient donc dans les couloirs du manoir.

_Où on va trouver de la colle ? demanda Grey, l'air inquiet.

_Peut être dans la cuisine ? répondit Happy avec une arrière pensée que nos de mage décelèrent rapidement.

_Continuons à avancer nous verrons bien dans quelles pièces on va tomber, c'est tellement grand ici ! reprit finalement Natsu.

Ils arrivèrent donc devant une grande porte en bois et décidèrent de l'ouvrir en espérant ne pas tomber dans une pièce occupée. C'est finalement Natsu qui tourna la poignée. Il poussa la porte et nos mages découvrirent une immense pièce pleine de tableaux, certainement des portraits de famille sur des générations entières. Ils suivirent donc le tapis rouge étalé en plein milieu de la salle tout en admirant les différents portraits d'hommes et de femmes aux visages parfois très particuliers...

_Vous avez vue ce nez ! dit l'homme de feu l'air surpris et amusé.

Le tableau que Natsu observait représentait un homme assez âgés, chauve, aux yeux gris clairs et au nez monstrueusement énorme qui recouvrait à 60% son visage...

_Il te ressemble un peu ! répondit Grey, fier de se blague.

Natsu le dévisagea, et pour une fois retenu le fond de sa pensé pour éviter de faire de bruit et d'attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit.

_Continuons à avancer les garçons, reprit Happy, l'heure tourne !

_T'as raison Happy ! confirma l'homme aux cheveux roses.

Ils continuèrent donc à marcher sur le tapis rouge toujours dans la salle des tableaux, jusqu'à qu'une nouvelle porte fit son apparition. Cette fois ci c'est Grey qui l'ouvrit . Il y jeta un œil furtif en passant la tête pour voir la pièce suivante.

Il fut rassuré en constatant qu'elle était inoccupée.

Grey, Natsu, et happy, entrés dans cette ordre, recherchaient toujours désespérément un malheureux pot de colle...

Cette fois là, la nouvelle salle était une armurerie où des dizaines d'épées, de haches, d' heaumes, gantelets et arcs y été entreposés. Ils admiraient tous les différentes pièces quand Happy troubla le silence.

_C'est dommage qu'Erza n'est pas là, elle aurait adoré cette endroit !

A l'instant même où Happy prononça sa phrase, Natsu, ne put se retenir à l'idée d'enfiler un ensemble. Il avait opter pour une armure en acier qui lui recouvrait tout le corps, des pieds à la tête, et une épée de fer des plus basiques.

_Bla Bla Bla ... Je suis Erza Scarlet, la grande Titania ! Respectez mon autorité ! Ou je vous casse le crâne en deux ! mima-t-il. Même si je ne suis pas si forte que ça …et que je suis juste bonne à mangé des fraises... ajouta-t-il plus fort dans la salle.

Grey et Happy explosèrent de rire à la vue d'une telle imitation de la part du dragon slayer.

Alors que nos trois pitres était toujours euphoriques, une petite ombre se dessinait au loin. La silhouette d'une femme ou d'homme venait de faire son apparition. Happy, du coin de l'œil, vit cet individu aux allures fantomatiques et souffla à tout le monde de se cacher. Nos trois jeunes mages commençaient à paniquer. Ils se réfugièrent rapidement chacun dans une armure décorative.

L'ombre disparut finalement au bout de quelques minutes, ne semblant pas les avoir repérés.

Après une peur bleue, ils se rassurèrent que l'ombre et donc que la personne avait bien quitté les lieux.

« C'était quoi ça ? demanda Natsu, nerveux.

_J'en sais rien, peut être le fantôme du monsieur dont tu t'es moqué tout à l'heure ! frissonna Happy.

_Ben ça t'apprendra abruti ! se moqua l'homme de glace. Bon continuons, on doit toujours trouver de la colle je vous rappelle !

Ils reprirent finalement leur route dans le manoir alors que les heures défilaient... Ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte. En plein milieu d'un couloir. C'était le tour d'Happy d'ouvrir la porte, il s'exécuta donc brusquement, faisant claquer la porte et provoquant un bruit sourd qui résonna dans tout le couloir.

Happy se fit gronder par les deux mages...

_T'es fou ?! Happy tu veux que tout le manoir se réveille ?! disputèrent-t-ils

_Désoléééé. s'excusa Happy.

Le résonnement attira l'attention de l'ombre qui avait surgit dans l'armurerie...

Ils réussirent, derrière cette porte, à trouver un lieu qui leurs permettrait peut être de trouver leurs bonheurs.

_Waouh c'est le bazar ici, s'exclama Natsu, même s'il n'était pas le mieux placer pour parler de « bazar » étant donné que sa maison ressemble à un vrai chantier...

_C'est peut être ça qui va nous sauvez, dit Happy fier de ça trouvaille.

_Commençons à chercher ! proposa Grey.

Durant leurs recherche nos trois amis découvrirent bien des choses insolites et surtout amusantes...

_Pourquoi un slip à poids rouges se trouve dans la pile des vieux journaux ? se demandait Natsu.

_Et moi c'est pas mieux ! cria Grey effrayé.

L'homme de glace avait découvert une veille marionnette en bois lui ressemblant assez, bien qu'abîmer par le temps.

_Ma première version de figurine officielle de la guilde. En tout cas elle me fait bien flipper. Heureusement qu'ils en font plus des comme ça. dit-il tout en regardant la veille figurine.

_Ayeee ! En voilà j'ai trouvé de la colle !

L'ombre se rapprochait silencieusement d'eux...

_Bien joué Happy ! Bon rentrons dans notre chambre avant que l'aube se lève ! pressa Natsu.

_Vite, vous venez il faut se dépêcher on doit encore réparer le vase !

Alors que Natsu et les autres ce dirigeaient vers la porte qui accède au couloir, l'ombre se dressa devant eux...

_QUE FAITES VOUS L À ?! C'EST VOUS QUE J'AI APPERÇU PLUS TÔT CETTE NUIT DANS LA CUISINE ?

L'individu qui les suivait depuis un moment déjà était maintenant devant nos amis, devenus blanc comme neige.

_Erz.. Erz.. Erza... Fit le groupe paniqué.

Erza s'était levée en pleine nuit pour prendre l'air et durant sa balade nocturne, elle avait entendu des bruits suspects et avait donc décidé de faire sa petite enquête pour finalement tomber sur ses amis...

_On peut t'expliquer-quer Erz... Erza. Bégayent t-ils.

_On s'est un peu amusé dans notre chambre … eeeet on a fait tomber un vase qu'on a voulu réparer avec un peu de colle... Par contre on est pas passé par la cuisi...

Grey n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase...

Erza folle de rage commença à assommer en trois coups toujours aussi précis les garçons qui avait eu une nuit bien agitée, finalement pour rien car l'aube venait de se lever...

Elle les traîna jusqu'à leur chambre, ordonna de ranger leur bazar et de ramasser les morceaux de vase qui traînaient à terre. Ils obéirent sans broncher alors que la mage les réprimandait toujours. Elle quitta la chambre sur un dernier avertissement :

_Bien maintenant que cela est fait vous avez cinq minutes pour vous préparer on se rejoint à la porte d'entrée du manoir ne soyez pas en retard, précisa telle avec son air démoniaque .

Pendant ce temps, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour réveiller les filles qui dormaient toujours et se prépara également...

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre qui s'achève ! La suite ? La semaine prochaine !


	3. Début des recherches

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Chapitre sorti avec de l'avance ce qui nous l'espérons n'est pas pour vous déplaire! Pour ce chapitre vous l'aurez compris nos amis commencent à mener l'enquête! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout le monde se trouvait devant l'entrée principale après une nuit plus qu'agitée dans la demeure des Suliman. Notre groupe de mages y retrouva leurs hôtes déjà informé du « tapage nocturne »... Il faut dire que les garçons s'étaient bien amusés la nuit dernière !

_Avant de partir vous ne voulez pas prendre un petit déjeuner ? Demanda Monsieur Suliman à ses invités.

Erza lui répondit gentiment :

_Non merci ça ira monsieur ! Nous avons un train à prendre nous devons partir toute de suite, oh et encore une fois désolée pour ces trois là, je vous promets qu'ils ne recommenceront plus leur bêtise, ils ont du comprendre la leçon ! Et désolée encore pour le vase.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, un vase a un faible prix comparé à la vie de ma fille, je vous remercie encore de vous occuper de son état. J'espère vraiment que vous allez trouver quelque chose pour elle !

Ce fut au tour de Lucy de répondre :

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Suliman. On trouvera une solution! Nous ne sommes peut-être pas médecins, mais nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail !

L'homme laissa paraître un sourire sur son visage, effaçant quelque peu son inquiétude, tout en leur souhaitant bonne chance.

Nos mages de Fairy Tail partir donc pour la gare, mais après quelques minutes de marche...

_Attends un peu Erza !

_Pour une fois j'suis d'accord avec l'autre tête à flamme... J'ai du mal à suivre...

Grey et Natsu peinaient à suivre la mage aux armures et les deux autres filles qui se dirigeaient maintenant à nouveau vers la gare.

_Seriez vous _fatigués_ tous les deux ? demanda narquoisement Erza, le regard vicieux.

Les deux rivaux se regardèrent quelque peu effrayés, comprenant vite quel sous entendu se cachait dans les propos de la mage. Il faut dire que leurs activités nocturnes ne leurs avaient guère laissé le temps nécessaire pour bénéficier d'un sommeil réparateur et reposant. La mage aux armures, après les avoir surpris et réprimandé, encore une fois non sans violences, les avait prévenu qu'ils devraient tous être en forme et n'auraient pas intérêt à se plaindre s'ils devaient se lever trop tôt à leur goût. Ils décidèrent donc de s'abstenir de toute plainte quant à leur fatigue.

_Et puis pourquoi on retourne prendre le train d'abord... se plaignit Nastu, dont le visage devenait déjà pâle à l'idée de remonter dans un wagon.

Lucy soupira. Il n'écoutait donc jamais rien...

Ce matin avant leur départ, Erza avait expliqué aux garçons la proposition faite la veille aux filles. Elle leur avait indiqué, après avoir prévenu M. Suliman de leur départ, qu'ils se rendraient à la bibliothèque en ville pour débuter leurs recherches concernant la maladie de sa fille. Néanmoins le dragon slayer ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention et Lucy en était maintenant réduite à lui ré-expliquer le programme de la journée.

_ Tu comprends mieux maintenant ? Nous avons besoin d'informations et …

_ Très peu pour moi ! l'avait coupé Natsu.

_ Comment ça ? Tu refuses de nous suivre?s'étrangla Erza, déjà suffisamment énervé par le garçon pour supporter son dernier caprice.

_ Eu-euh non voyons c'est pas ça...

_ ALORS QUOI, avait-elle hurlait à l'encontre du jeune homme.

Natsu maintenant en mauvaise posture cherchait désespérément une excuse potable à lui répondre... Quand il lui sortit :

_ Je-je vais allez voir... Le jardinier du manoir ! C'est vrai quoi ! Quoi de mieux qu'un jardinier pour nous renseigner ! Il connaît sûrement des espèces de plantes guérisseuses et même où en trouver !

Les autres regardèrent Natsu arborant un grand sourire, fier de sa trouvaille. Ils étaient tous complètement désarmés face à tant d'imbécillité... Si les médecins n'avaient pas su faire avancer les choses, le jardinier ne pourrait probablement pas faire grand chose...

_Natsu... Bon premièrement on appelle ça des plantes médicinales, expliqua calmement Lucy, mais tu penses vraiment duper Erza avec une excuse pareille !

Ils craignaient sa colère qui tardait d'ailleurs à pointer le bout de son nez. La mage aux cheveux écarlates avait la tête baissée, une partie sombre recouvrant ses yeux. Elle s'approcha de Natsu et …

_Trèèèès bonne idée Natsu ! Avait-elle félicité sous le regard médusé des autres. Je suis fier que tu prennes des initiatives pour nous aider ! sourit-elle.

Elle se retourna vers le groupe :

_Prenez-en de la graine vous autres !

Ces derniers, totalement hébétés, n'osèrent même pas répondre, alors que Natsu jubilait derrière elle. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas lui même certain que ça puisse fonctionner... Elle reprit d'ailleurs :

_Bien ! Changement de programme ! Natsu va retourner au manoir avec Happy et nous on va à la bibliothèque ! Des questions ?

Tous, après s'être remis de leurs émotions face à la réaction pour le moins étonnante d'Erza, acquiescèrent finalement et le petit groupe se sépara. Natsu se retourna et partit en compagnie d'Happy vers la demeure tandis que les autres suivaient la mage de ré-équipement en direction de la gare.

Le groupe d'Erza arriva sans encombre au centre ville, le mage de feu n'étant pas là pour se plaindre du voyage. Lucy avait pris les devant, connaissant bien la bibliothèque et les y amena en un rien de temps. Ils entrèrent donc tout en suivant la mage aux étoiles. Il y régnait une atmosphère si calme qu'ils eurent l'impression de briser le silence dans lequel lisaient déjà quelques personnes. Ils traversèrent les allées emplies d'ouvrages de toutes sortes et prirent place sur une table au fond de la pièce feutrée, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

_Bon, maintenant que nous sommes là, il faut chercher tout les livres portant sur les maladies comme les livres de sortilèges, même magie noire pouvant provoquer l'état d' Alazaïs, indiqua Lucy.

_Peut-être faudrait-il consulter les documents concernant les plantes médicinales ou même les champignons toxiques ! L'idée de l'allumette n'était peut être pas si idiote... admit Grey.

_Entendu ! Je propose que chacun de nous choisisse quelques livres et se mettent à lire ! termina Erza.

Ils commencèrent donc leurs recherches dans le plus grand sérieux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde...

De leur côté Natsu et Happy étaient retourné depuis longtemps au manoir des Suliman et cherchaient depuis lors un jardinier devant le manoir...

Ils arrivèrent donc face à une immense grille de fer forgé aux extrémités pointues, qui séparait le côté terrasse du côté jardin. Ils passèrent la grille, et aboutirent dans le gigantesque jardin de Monsieur Suliman. On pouvait y observer plusieurs sortes de fleurs et d'arbustes taillés au millimètre près tout en marchant sur le chemin soigneusement mis en œuvre pour d'éventuelles promenades. Happy n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu résister à l'idée de s'approcher pour sentir l'odeur d'une des plantes qui se trouvaient tout autour d'eux.

_T'as vue cette fleur Natsu ? Elle est belle ! s'exclama t-il. Je me demande quelle odeur elle a ? dit le petit chat bleu, se penchant pour sentir la fleur.

La plante en question était une fleur assez grande qui mesurait pratiquement la même taille qu' Happy, la tête ovale, avec des petites pointes en forme de dent sur les rebords. L'intérieure était rose, et l'extérieur vert. Le petit chat bleu s'approcha donc, colla son museau et commença à prendre une grande bouffer du parfum exotique de la plante.

Mais par manque de connaissance et surtout de chance...

_Aie Aie Aie elle me mord le nez ! Elle me mord le nez ! Au secours ! Natsu fais quelque chose ! Elle veut pas me lâcher ! s'écriait Happy, en train de se débattre tant bien que mal.

La plante qu'Happy avait senti n'était pas une fleur ordinaires que l'on pourrait retrouver dans tout jardin commun. Il s'agissait d' une plante carnivore et visiblement, elle avait pris goût au petit museau noir de l'exceed.

Natsu par un réflexe des plus naturels, qui s'avéra être un peu idiot, attrapa les pattes de son ami et tira de toute ses forces en allongeant le nez de Happy qui criait de douleur.

La plante résista et ne lâcha pas pour autant Happy. Natsu renonça donc à cette idée et se mit à réfléchir à un autre stratagème pour sortir son ami de cette situation. Happy quant à lui avait toujours son petit museau accroché par la plante carnivore, des larmes débordant des yeux ...

Finalement un homme fit son apparition au loin, il s'approcha doucement de nos amis en marchant sur les graviers blancs, et arriva finalement devant nos deux fées. L'homme qui devait avoir la soixantaine était habillé d'une salopette bleue tachée de vert et salie de terre. Un chapeau de paille abîmé par le temps trônant sur sa tête, il était aussi chaussé de bottes noires poussiéreuses et équipé d'un râteau.

_ Je peux vous aidez jeunes gens ? demanda ce mystérieux inconnu qui se tenait juste devant nos amis. Vous m'avez l'air en mauvaise posture, ricana t-il.

_ Sortez moi de la ! criait Happy.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'en occupe ! rassura l'homme qui venait de les rejoindre.

Il s'approcha de la plante carnivore qui évidemment avait toujours en elle le museau d'Happy. En un seul geste, il appuya délicatement sur l'un des poils sensitifs de la plante qui lâcha subitement Happy, rendant enfin sa liberté à l'exceed.

_ Merci ! dit Happy soulagé de sa libération et en se frottant le nez par la même occasion.

_ Je t'en prie mon jeune ami, répliqua notre homme.

Il commença par la même occasion à se présenter.

_On m'appelle Edouard le jardinier, mais mon vrai nom est Edouard Radi. Je travaille ici depuis plus de 20 ans et comme vous avez pu le constater je m'y connais pas mal en plantes et autres fleurs. dit-il, fier de lui même. Mais D'ailleurs que faite vous ici ? les questionna t-il.

_Nous sommes des mages de Fairy tail, vous allez peut être pouvoir nous aider ! répondit Natsu. Nous sommes ici pour essayer de Sauver la fille de Monsieur Suliman.

Le jardinier était étonné d'apprendre que la fille de son employer était souffrante.

_Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? s'étonna Natsu.

_ À vrai dire non, je ne vois que rarement messieurs Suliman. Mais c'est étrange, j'aurai du en entendre parler, vous savez au moins en avoir un écho. Enfin bon je ne discute avec Monsieur Suliman qu'à de rares occasions. Et mes collègues ne parlent pratiquement jamais de lui. Quoi qu'il en soit je serai heureux de pouvoir vous aider, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? dit Édouard.

_Ben voilà on recherche une plante... comment avait t-elle dit déjà... une plante une plante...

Finalement c'est Happy qui termina la fin de sa phrase.

_Une plante médicinales. Connaissez-vous un tel type de plante ?

Le jardinier de la demeure des Suliman ne connaissait malheureusement aucune plante médicinale, il savait juste comment entretenir et tailler les plantes et les arbustes. Mais il avait entendu parler d'un lieu quelque part en foret où toutes sortes de plantes poussaient. Peut être en cherchent bien y trouveraient-ils leur bonheur.

Natsu commença alors à poser des tas de questions.

_Vous avez un lieu plus précis ?

_ Malheureusement non, je sais juste que c'est dans la foret plus loin. Répondit simplement Le jardinier.

_ Y'a t-il des créatures auxquelles on devrait faire face ?Ça fait un moment que j'n'ai pas eu un peu d'action, s'enflamma aussitôt Natsu.

Le vieil homme ricana et commença à leur raconter une légende urbaine sous les yeux ébahis des nos deux amis.

_Il y a fort longtemps, un sage qui se baladait dans la foret, cherchant du bois à ramener pour son feu, disait avoir aperçu plusieurs sortes de créatures et de monstres en tout genre. Dans les profondeurs sombres et terrifiantes de cette foret, l'homme en question se fit attaquer par une, deux, peut être plusieurs de ces choses.

Il réussit à s'en sortir, mais il n'était dès lors plus le même homme... Cependant il réussit à décrire les créatures. Il prétendait qu'elles étaient mi homme mi Champignon, comme si une espèce avait muté avec l'âge. Il racontait que ce monstre lui avait embrouillé la tête et que de ce fait, il commençait à délirer, pensant devenir fou. Cependant il réussit à s'enfuir, on ne sait comment... Peut être de la chance ?

Natsu, très excité par cette histoire restait pendu aux lèvres du Jardinier qui reprenait son souffle.

_Ce n'ai pas tout ! s'écria t-il. Une fois, un autre homme un peu trop téméraire, prétendant n'avoir peur de rien, s'était aventuré dans cette forêt. Il se retrouva face à une sorte de loup préhistorique ayant résisté à l'évolution du temps. Alors qu'il pensait sa dernière heure arriver, par miracle, fuyant la bête, il finit par trouver la sortie du bois et courut jusqu'au lieu le plus proche sans que le loup n'ait pu l'attraper. Il avait vraiment eu de la chance... ou bien était-il lui aussi simplement devenu fou au point de raconter ce genre d'histoire ? Mais je ne suis pas sûr de croire à ces anecdotes... ils avaient peut être tout simplement bu trop de saké ces gens là ! Il y a plein de petites histoires comme ça que je pourrais vous conter, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de vous en raconter d'autres !

Nos deux amis regardèrent l'homme avec des étincelles dans les yeux, comme des enfants qui écoutent sagement une histoire de leur parent. À la fin de ce monologue, Natsu lui posa une question.

_Ces deux hommes sont t-ils toujours en vies ?

_Non, c'est des histoires que ma mère me racontait quand j'étais petit pour ne pas que je m'approche du bois, chose qu'elle a réussi d'ailleurs ! Enfin peut-être que ces histoires sont complètement fausses, si jamais vous allez dans cette forêt, et que vous rencontrez de tels types de monstre ou même d'autres, venez donc me revoir pour me dire si ces légendes sont bien réelles ! Ça me ferait plaisir ! Je dois vous laisser maintenant j'ai encore du boulot devant moi à plus tard les jeunes !

Il pris finalement la route, et disparu en tournant derrière une haie.

Happy repris la parole.

_Moi je vais pas y aller ! Toutes ces histoires m'ont foutu les j'tons !

_Whahaha!Je m'enflamme ! Il avait parlé d'un homme champignon ! J'espère le croiser et qu'il existe encore ! T'imagines le corps qu'il doit avoir Happy ?

Natsu commençait à se faire une idée du corps de l'homme champignon. Il l'imaginait avec un corps humain mais qu'à la place de la tête y figurait un tout petit champignon. Il entra dans un fou rire monstre...

Il se reprit quelques instants après.

_J'espère qu'il dit vrai, je veux un peu d'action là ! s'écria Natsu avec ambition. Bon au moins on a quelque chose à raconter aux autres, on ne connaît peut-être pas de plante Mééédiicinale... dit t-il avec un peu de mal, maiiiis on a une piste pour le lieu où on pourrait en trouver ! Et on connaît déjà d'éventuels ennemis !

Il se remit a rire en revoyant ce qu'il avait imaginer plus tôt...

_ Plus qu'à prévenir les autres, dit-il entre deux rires. On rentre au manoir pour déjeuner ? Et on attend les autres ? Si ça se trouve ils sont déjà là même ! Enfin ça n'empêche pas que je commence à avoir faim !

_ Ayeeee ! ça m'a aussi donné faim tout ça ! continua Happy avec un gargouillement de ventre qui le suivit au même moment.

Ils reprirent donc le chemin suivit auparavant tout en évitant les fameuses plantes carnivores qu'il y à quelques instants de cela avaient fait parler d'elles...

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger du manoir pour y prendre place et attendaient maintenant le reste du groupe qui n'était finalement pas encore arrivé.

_Tiens ils ne sont pas encore de retour, bon ben on va les attendre encore cinq minutes mais pas plus ! Sinon on commence notre repas sans eux ! dit Natsu affamé.

_Aye !

Revenons maintenant au groupe de la bibliothèque. Ils étaient là depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures et n'avait toujours rien trouvé d'intéressant ou en tout cas en rapport avec leur affaire. Juvia lisait à la table tout en observant discrètement Grey qui s'était endormi depuis maintenant une demi heure sur un livre de recette à base de plantes. Erza qui venait de terminer un ouvrage en prit un autre d'un air las tandis que Lucy était plongée dans sa lecture, particulièrement attentive au moindre détail, quand elle s'écria, faisant sursauter tout l'monde :

« J'ai trouvé ! Enfin je crois !

Elle déposa son livre sur la table et désignait maintenant un paragraphe du doigt.

_ Otidea Onotica, lut Grey sans comprendre.

_ Oui ! Il s'agit d'un grand champignon dorée !

Elle indiquait à présent une petite photo représentative du champignon enroulé et fendu.

_ Il est extrêmement rare, reprit-elle. D'après la description, il n'aurait été utilisé qu'une fois il y de cela un siècle pour sauver la vie d'un très jeune garçon souffrant des mêmes symptômes que notre malade !

_ Super Lucy, bien joué ! se réjouit Erza. Et il se trouve où ce champignon ?

_ C'est bien là le problème, répondit-elle agacé. Il semblerait qu'il y ait une suite pourtant la page suivante ne concerne plus du tout cette espèce mais une ortie aux qualités apaisantes...

_ Hum c'est un vieux livre, la page devait probablement être abîmée, interpréta Juvia.

_ Possible... murmura la blonde, peu convaincu.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que Lucy a trouvé le moyen de guérir Mlle Suliman, ajouta Erza, il faut quand même savoir où le trouver ! Grey ! Juvia ! Vous allez partir en ville pour interroger les habitants, après tout on ne sait jamais peut-être que l'un d'entre eux en a entendu parler ! Quant à nous Lucy , nous allons rester un peu ici et continuer de parcourir quelques ouvrages en nous concentrant sûr ceux qui relatent des champignons. »

Grey, soulagé de ne plus avoir à lire, sortit au plus vite de la bibliothèque, suivi de près par Juvia, ravie d'avoir été désignée pour l'accompagner. Elle rêvassait d'ailleurs à des scènes improbables...

_« Juvia, comme je suis heureux de pouvoir faire équipe seul à seul avec toi ! J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps ! _

_Le jeune brun au sourire charmeur l'avait prise par la taille._

__Grey-sama ?_

__Oh embrassons nous Juvia.._

__Comme vous voudrez, kyaaaahhh._

__Juvia _

__Mon aimé _

__Juvia !_

__Oui ?_

_JUVIA !

_ Quoiiiiiiiiiii !

_ Excuse moi mais tu étais en train d'embrasser mon bras là ! lui indiqua-t-il quelque peu gêné.

La jeune fille se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était accrochée à son bras droit, les lèvres encore collées à sa peau...Elle était à présent plus rouge que les cheveux d'Erza.

_Oh Grey-sama je vous demande pardon !

_Ouai... T'es vraiment flippante parfois toi ! Bon viens allons voir par là bas...

_Tout de suite ! »

Ils se baladèrent donc dans les rues à la recherche de quiconque aurait entendu parler du champignon. Malheureusement personne de semblait connaître cette espèce et c'est sans espoir qu'ils finirent par se rediriger vers la bibliothèque, quand ils furent interpellés par un vieil homme barbu, assis au soleil sur une terrasse devant un café, buvant lentement une tasse du liquide noirâtre.

« Excusez moi jeunes gens, j'ai cru vous entendre parler d'un type de champignon très particulier...

_En effet, répondit Grey, d'abord méfiant.

_Pourriez vous me redonner le nom que je sois sûr de moi ?

_Bien sûr, répliqua Juvia, beaucoup plus aimable. Otidea Onotica, vous connaissez ?

_Effectivement oui ! Mon père m'avait conté il y a fort longtemps l'histoire d'un jeune homme miraculeusement sauvé par ce champignon couleur or!

_Sauriez vous où l'on peut le trouver ? demanda Grey avec intérêt.

_Hélas non pas précisément... En revanche je sais qu'autrefois, au Nord Est de la forêt, poussaient toutes sortes de champignons différents. Si j'étais vous, c'est par là que j'irai le chercher ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

_D'accord, je veux remercie pour vos informations, dit poliment Grey.

_Mais je vous en prie ! Bonne chance les jeunes ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent tout deux retournant auprès de Lucy et Erza, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux que leurs recherches aient portées leur fruit.

Les deux filles n'avaient d'ailleurs plus trouvaient grand chose et c'est soulagées qu'elles apprirent les nouvelles apportées par Grey et Juvia. Sous les ordres d'Erza, la petite troupe repartit pour la gare, afin de rejoindre Natsu et Happy, et profiter d'un déjeuner bien mérité !

Par le même chemin que la veille, ils arrivèrent au manoir où le maître des lieux ainsi qu'Happy et Natsu les attendaient pour entamer le copieux repas présent devant eux. Ils s'installèrent à leur côté et purent enfin échanger leurs informations. Tandis que Grey tentait tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'emprise de Juvia, Natsu et Happy racontait à Lucy les histoires de monstres, et du lieu qui se trouvé dans la forêt, non sans exagérer, dont leur avait parlé le jardinier un peu plus tôt... Erza quant à elle rapportait brièvement à M. Suliman les informations les plus importantes.

La fin du déjeuner approchait quand la mage aux armures prit la parole.

« Bien d'après ce que l'on sait maintenant, le seul moyen de guérir Alazaïs est de trouver ce champignon qui se trouve très certainement dans la forêt. Où se trouve d'ailleurs de drôle de monstre, _n'est pas Natsu ? _Continua la mage, quelque peu déçu par le peu d'informations apportées par ce dernier.

Nous allons partir d'ici 20 minutes ! Le temps de préparer nos affaires ! Il nous faudra des sacs de couchage, des provisions, lampes torches et tout le matériel pouvant être utiles !

_Je peux demander à vous faire préparer vos repas si vous le souhaitez ! Proposa aimablement leur hôte.

_Volontiers ! Acheva Erza.

_Moi je voudrai bien que vous me prépariez du poisson ! Ça serait vraiment aimable à vous ! Demanda Happy.

_Ne Profite pas de la situation ! S'écria Lucy.

_Allons-y chaque minutes comptes ! Dit la femme d'eau.

_Une seconde les amis, je vais prévenir Wendy pour notre départ dans la foret. Et j'aimerai lui parler d'une chose aussi, je vous expliquerai en chemin, finit Erza.

Les autres se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la tête de la jeune femme aux armures, mais pour finir commencèrent à monter à leurs chambres pour préparer leurs affaires.

Erza quant à elle, s'isola dans un coin à l'abri de toutes oreilles indiscrètes.

Nos amis s'était retrouvés dans leurs chambre respectives achevant les préparatifs. Erza les avaient finalement rejoints et ordonna à la petite troupe de descendre, et de se tenir fin près pour le voyage.

* * *

Et voilà, départ prévu pour notre équipe au prochain chapitre où rassurez vous il y aura un peu plus d'action ! Nous remercions au passage ceux qui ont commencé à lire notre fiction, en tant qu'amateurs cela nous fait grand plaisir ! Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	4. En route pour l'aventure !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui nous avons encore un nouveau chapitre à vous offrir ! Nous espérons qu'ils vous plaisent autant qu'à nous lorsque nous l'avons écrit ! L'aventure commence pour nos amis... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nos six mages se retrouvèrent en bas devant la porte d'entrée où leur hôte les attendait.

_Bonne chance mes amis. J'espère vraiment que vous allez le trouver ce champignon !

Les jeunes mages souriraient à ces paroles et se mirent finalement en route en direction de la foret. Ils quittèrent donc le manoir de Monsieur Suliman sous les yeux de ce dernier. Ils étaient désormais sur le chemin de la foret.

Lucy prit soudainement la parole, une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis peu :

_Au fait Erza ? Qu'as tu dis à Wendy ?

Erza avec un air des plus douteux répondit à Lucy sous les oreilles attentives des autres.

_J'ai demandé à Wendy d'enquêter au manoir, après tout elle peut nous apprendre d'avantage sur la maladie d'Alazaïs. Mais je lui ai cependant demandé d'agir en toute discrétion.

_Juvia ne comprends pas. Pourquoi devrait-elle agir en discrétion ?

La mage aux armures souffla, elle semblait réfléchir. Elle lui répondit finalement.

_J'ai des doutes sur la maladie de la jeune femme... C'est donc pour ça que j'ai demandé à Wendy d'aller enquêter.

_Tu as envoyer Wendy seule à la demeure de Monsieur Suliman ?! s'étonna Lucy inquiète pour la très jeune mage.

_Non, Cana était encore avec Wendy au moment ou je l'ai appelée avec la _lacrima_. J'en ai profité pour demander si elle pouvait les accompagner, après tout on ne sait jamais. Il Faut enquêter aussi de notre côté.

_Je suis d'accord Erza, mais dans le cas où elle n'a rien trouvé on fait quoi ? demanda Natsu.

_Si c'est le cas nous ramènerons ce champignon, répondit-elle.

_Et si Wendy, Charuru et Cana découvrent que comme tu penses sa maladie est bidon ? interrogea Grey.

_Dans ce cas nous découvriront pourquoi a-t-elle mis en œuvre tout ceci, termina la jeune femme aux armures.

Alors que nos mages discutaient d'une éventuelle « mise en scène », une pluie légère s'invita dans leur voyage.

_Il manquait plus que ça, s'exaspérait Lucy.

_Ne vous en faites pas ! Juvia aperçoit la forêt là bas plus loin, on évitera quelques goûtes comme ça ! rassura la mage sans pour autant être gênée par la pluie.

Nos six membres de Fairy Tail arrivèrent finalement devant la foret. Des arbres gigantesques et une végétation importante recouvraient ainsi le paysage, ne laissant qu'un passage sombre et étroit. La pluie qui tombait plus tôt sur eux avait pris de la puissance.

_Bon allons y mes amis ! dit Erza.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la foret obscure et marchaient à présent en direction du Nord Est, en espérant que le vieil homme rencontré plus tôt disait vrai.

Sur le chemin de végétation, nos mages purent rencontrer plusieurs sortes de _bestiole__s..._

_Il y en a partout ! On aurait du prendre une bombe anti-insecte ! se plaignait Lucy en frappant dans le vide tout autour d'elle pour éloigner les parasites.

_Et encore c'est pas ça le plus gênant, il fait tellement sombre ici, ajouta Grey.

_Qu'indique ta boussole Erza ? On est bien sur le bon chemin ? questionna Lucy.

_Oui oui suivaient moi ! répondit la femme aux cheveux écarlates.

Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans la foret, Lucy se mit à crier sans raison apparentes.

_Là ! Une énorme araignée ! Natsu brûle-la ! J'ai horreur de ça !

L'araignée en question sauta sur Lucy pour son plus grand malheur, et atterrit dans les cheveux de la jeune blonde.

Lucy criait tellement fort qu'elle faisait fuir les oiseaux et autres animaux aux alentours.

Elle gémissait toujours, et ce fut finalement Erza qui vola au secours de la jeune aux clefs d'or...

_Mooohhhh regardez comme elle est belle ! dit Erza avec gentillesse et admiration.

L'araignée en question était une de type « sauteuse ». Elle arborait un abdomen brillamment coloré, des courtes pattes velues et était de petite taille, néanmoins assez grande pour que la blonde ait remarqué sa présence...

_Aaaahhhhh j'avais ça dans les cheveux !T'approches pas de moi Erza, éloigne la ! frissonnait Lucy.

_Du calme Lucy ça va allez, la rassura Erza.

_Pfffff Lucy a peur d'une toute petite araignée ! se moquait Happy.

Finalement la mage en armure déposa « la nouvelle amie de Lucy » qui de son côté était encore en état de choc, peut être même encore plus terrifiée que la mage.

Ils se remirent en route, tout en suivant Erza qui menait les troupes.

L'après midi avançait comme nos six mages, Natsu ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas se retenir de faire le pitre. Il ramassa un champignon sur une écorce, commença à cacher sa tête sous son écharpe et...

_Regarde Happy ! Je suis l' homme champignon ! Ah ah ah je vais tous vous anéantir avec mon spécial Coup de boule !

Les autres ne préférant pas réagir à la nouvelle idiotie de Natsu continuaient leur route. Seul son ami Happy se mit à rire bêtement.

La soirée approchait à grand pas et les ennuis avec elle... Alors que nos mages déambulaient dans la forêt, toujours en suivant Erza et sa boussole, un éclair sillonna le ciel d'épais nuages noirs suivi d'un violent coup de tonnerre. Le ciel grondait et des torrents de pluie déferlaient à présent sur nos amis. La panique avait maintenant pris place au sein du groupe.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un abri et vite ! hurlait Erza pour se faire entendre.

_ Oui ! Continuons en courant on va bien tomber sur quelque chose ! appuya Lucy.

_ Où est Natsu ? cria Grey.

_ Je l'ai vu partir par là je crois, répondit Happy.

_ Mais quel abruti pourquoi il est parti ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout ! s'énerva le mage de glace.

_ Va le chercher ! ordonna Erza. Fais vite, vous nous rattraperez plus tard !

_ Pourquoi moiiii ? s'égosillait Grey tout en s'éloignant avec Happy dans la direction indiquée par le petit chat.

_ Grey-sama ne partez pas sans Juvia !

Lucy voyant la mage d'eau se lancer à sa poursuite la rattrapa aussitôt.

_ Reste avec nous Juvia, il nous rattrapera !

_ Non, Juvia veut le rejoindre, que va-t-elle devenir sans lui ! Erza-san s'il vous plaaaaaait ! suppliait-elle.

N'entendant pas sa réponse, Lucy se retourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait la mage quelques secondes auparavant.

_ Erza ?

Il en était sûr, quelqu'un se trouvait là il y a encore peu. Et pourtant plus rien.

Avant même que le tonnerre n'ébranle la forêt, le mage de feu avait senti une odeur qui lui était étrangère. Cette impression qu'on le suivait lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà et il avait choisi le moment de panique générale pour vérifier cela quelques mètres plus loin. Mais l'odeur s'était intensifiée et il avait alors entrepris de la suivre, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt.

Il courrait depuis à peine quelques minutes quand il avait perdu la trace de l'individu, la pluie battante avait du effacer l'odeur. Il se retrouva donc complètement perdu, se rendant compte que ses amis étaient toujours là bas.

« Bah ! Puisqu'il n'est plus là de toute façon... »

Sur ces mots, il commença à faire demi tour, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours. Il retournait maintenant sur ses pas tout en courant quand il percuta quelque chose...

« Aïïeeeeeee !

_ Happy tu l'as retrouvé !

Natsu, tombé au sol suite à sa collision, réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'Happy et de Grey.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fous là l'exhibitionniste !

_ J'te retourne la question l'allumette ! A cause de tes conneries on a perdu les filles !

_ J'avais senti quelqu'un nous suivre !

_ Ah ouai et il est où ce « quelqu'un » ?! J'vois personne ici moi !

_ J'ai perdu sa trace tu m'cherches ?!

_ Natsu !Grey !

C'était Happy qui venait de crier. Le petit chat bleu sanglotait. Non seulement ils étaient perdus mais en plus il avait peur de l'orage.

Natsu ramassa son compagnon de toujours sur le sol.

_ Bon on réglera nos comptes plus tard il faut qu'on retrouve les filles !

_ J'pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, corrigea Grey. Elles sont probablement loin maintenant. Elles ont du chercher un abri et on devrait p't'être faire de même !

_ Mouai, allons y. Allez Happy courage !

Il souriait à présent au petit chat bleu tout en le caressant affectueusement.

_ Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire ! En allumant un feu on pourra...

Les filles ?

Erza avait couru pendant au moins 5 minutes, espérant trouver un abri pour elle et les autres au plus vite. Dans sa course, elle avait aperçu une cavité dans les blocs rocheux qui l'entouraient depuis peu et s'y était précipitée.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'elle s'aperçut de l'absence des filles qui la suivaient pourtant ! Enfin elle le pensait...

Elle alluma un feu et sortit sa lacrima de communication. Le visage de la petite mage du vent apparu alors. On pouvait apercevoir derrière elle, Charuru qui grondait Cana pour avoir emmené son tonneau d'alcool avec elle dans leur chambre...

« Erza-san ?

_ Wendy ! Vous êtes arrivées à ce que je vois !

_ Oui, en fin d'après midi !

_ Bien ! Je compte sur toi pour mener l'enquête par rapport à ce dont nous avions parlé !

_ Oui bien sûr je m'y mettrai dès demain ! Mais Erza-san tu es toute seule ?

_ Oui j'ai été séparé des autres ! Je ne comprends pas, ils ….

_ Erza-san ? Elle n'est plus là !

_ La communication a été coupée, très certainement par la tempête qui fait rage, réfléchis un peu Wendy ! l'avait grondé la petite chatte blanche.

_ Elle a sûrement raison ! Viens te reposer avec nous !

_ Pour se reposer il faudrait peut être que tu lâches ce tonneau ! réprimanda à nouveau Charuru. »

Alors que les deux filles étaient encore en plein débat, Wendy repensait à leur arrivée au manoir un peu plus tôt.

_Quelques heures auparavant..._

_Edgard Suliman s'était installé dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Il observait les gouttes d'eau couler le long de sa fenêtre et ne semblait pas avoir entendu le faible « toc-toc » provenant de la porte d'entrée. C'est quand il entendit un énorme fracas qu'il se décida à descendre. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda la scène avec un air de déjà vu sur le visage... Un petit chat blanc, ressemblant étrangement à Happy faisait la leçon à une jeune femme qui ne portait qu'un short et un haut de maillot de bain. A côté d'elles, une petite fille aux longs cheveux bleus essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son chat... « Décidément ces derniers temps je trouve toujours de drôles d'individus derrière cette porte... » pensa le vieil homme avec amusement. _

_Wendy sembla enfin le remarquer._

_« Oh excusez nous monsieur ! Comme personne ne venait quand j'ai frappé à la porte mon amie a essayé de m'aider et..._

__ Et elle a envoyé son tonneau sur la porte ! Finit Charuru, exaspérée_

__ Excusez moi M'sieur, j'voulais juste nous faire entendre !_

__ Ce n'est rien, sourit-il. Dites moi ne seriez vous pas des mages de Fairy tail ? _

__ Comment le savez vous ! s'étonna Wendy._

__ Un air de ressemblance je suppose ! avait-il répondu malicieusement. Votre amis en armure m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée ! Entrez donc ! »_

C'est ainsi qu'ils dînèrent en compagnie de leur hôte pour se retrouver maintenant dans la chambre qu'occupaient les filles la veille.

La jeune mage s'installa dans son lit alors que ses amis se disputaient toujours, espérant qu'il ne soit rien arrivé aux autres...

Alors que notre groupe de mage étaient séparés par l'orage, Grey, Natsu et Happy s'avançaient dans la forêt en quête d'un abris. La pluie battait de plus en plus fortement et l'orage s'intensifiait toujours.

Nos deux mages étaient trempés jusqu'au os et malgré cela, une dispute venait encore d'éclater entre ces deux là...

_Si tu ne t'étais pas barré pour chercher ton ami imaginaire on serait encore avec les autres !

_Quoi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais senti quelque chose !

_Mais oouai …

Natsu sur leur course, fit un croche pieds à Grey, qui tomba dans la boue lui recouvrant maintenant tout le corps.

_T'es malade ? cria Grey

_Fallait pas me chercher, répondit Natsu .

_Tu vas voir abruti ! s'énervait Grey en se relevant.

Le garçon fonça sur Natsu qui lui avait toujours Happy dans les bras. Il lui fit un « spear » avec précision. Natsu et Happy, emportés par Grey, basculèrent dans un trou dissimulé derrière des feuillages. Nos trois amis tombèrent en chute libre pendant quinze bonnes secondes tout en criant de peur. Ils débouchèrent finalement dans un wagon sur rail.

_Waouh quelle chute... s'écria Happy. Tout le monde va bien ?

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Regarde de ta faute sur quoi on est tombé... D'ailleurs on est où ?

_C'est toi qui a commencé ! Avec ton croche patte, puis si t'étais pas partie en exploration, on en serait pas là !

Happy tenta de calmer les deux hommes :

_Au moins on est à l'abri de la tempête.

_T'as raison Happy. On va chercher un moyen de sortir de là, dit Natsu.

Leur joie d'être à l'abri de la tempête allait cependant être de courte durée … Alors que Natsu commençait à mettre une jambe en dehors du wagon, son mouvement activa le petit véhicule jusqu'à présent resté inactif. Le visage de Natsu devint tout blanc et on pouvait déjà entendre les réactions du garçon.

« Blouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu »

Le wagon roula tranquillement quelques minutes dans le souterrain rocheux jusqu'à ce que les mages s'aperçoivent que la piste s'arrêtait net. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une pente d'une extrême raideur qui attendait nos amis... Le wagon déferla dans une longue descente fabriquée comme un incroyable grand-huit. Nos trois mages étaient totalement pétrifiés. Natsu quant à lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait autours de lui...

_Aaaaaaahhhhhhh me vomis pas dessus toi ! cria Grey.

_Blouuuuu Je vais... Je vais... mal... suffoquait Natsu.

Le wagon descendit à toute allure, prenant des virages et des spirales. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur la fin du circuit dans un fracas épouvantable.

Natsu fut propulsé sur le mur qui s'effondra suite au choc ….Le garçon était maintenant enseveli sous les débris de roche.

_ Natsuuuuu ! s'inquiétait le petit Happy.

_ T'inquiète pas Happy ça va ! dit Natsu tout en se relevant.

_ Qu'est ce que … murmura Grey

Les deux autres, intrigués, se retournèrent pour voir le jeune homme. Il avait le regard rivé sur le trou béant qu'avant engendré Natsu dans sa chute.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ? répliqua Natsu, stupéfait devant ce spectacle...

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'Erza soit partie !

_ Juvia non plus, nous sommes tous séparés maintenant... Grey-sama me manque !

_ Oui, à moi aussi …

_ Comment ? Juvia a toujours su que Lucy était sa rivale !

_ Mais non pas lui, ne t'énerve pas !

_ Juvia n'y crois pas !

_ …

En réalité Lucy ne pensait pas à Grey mais à Natsu. Ce garçon avait beau être intenable, il s'agissait quand même de son partenaire et il avait toujours été là pour elle. Sans lui à ses côtés, elle ne savait pas trop quelle en était la raison, mais la blonde ne se sentait pas en sécurité même si elle savait que Juvia pouvait être redoutable.

Après le départ d'Erza et des garçons, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient retrouvées seules sous cette pluie torrentielle. Elles avaient essayé tant bien que mal de retrouver la trace de la mage aux armures mais sans succès et continuaient de courir dans les bois à la recherche d'un quelconque abri.

Au bout d'un certain temps, à bout de souffle, elle ralentirent la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant une étrange voie. La forêt, bien plus dense de ce côté et donc plus difficile d'accès, était traversée par une passerelle de bois soutenue par de petites poutres au ras du sol. Des petits champignons et des branchages traversaient de ci de là ce passage étroit.

« Je pense que nous devrions suivre ce chemin, il mène sûrement quelque part, on a pas construit ça pour rien ! Indiqua Lucy.

_ Juvia est d'accord, espérons seulement qu'il ne mène pas aux ennuis...

_ Espérons le ... »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la forêt en empruntant cette piste. Sur leur route, elles rencontraient souvent de petits batraciens aux couleurs chatoyantes qui les faisaient sursauter par leurs brusques petits bonds .

Les deux jeunes femmes atteignirent une large rivière semblant sortir de son lit faute de la pluie qui tombait toujours. Elles n'auraient d'ailleurs jamais su passer tant le courant était fort s'il n'y avait pas eu ce passage. Elles étaient maintenant presque arrivées de l'autre côté quand Juvia s'arrêta net.

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes tu comme ça ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Lucy.

_ Hum ce n'est rien, Juvia pensait avoir entendu un bruit mais c'est sûrement un animal...

_ D'accord … Bon et bien continuons nous y sommes presque !

__ Inconscientes_... avait murmuré une voix.

Après le coup de tonnerre qui avait coupé la communication entre elle et Wendy, la jeune femme aux armures rangea sa _lacrima de communication._

Elle commença à se mettre à l'aise, enleva ses vêtements en gardent le nécessaire, et les plaça près du feu pour les faire sécher. Elle ouvrit son sac et pris son pyjama qu'elle enfila aussitôt. Après tout elle était à l'abri et au chaud. Elle regardait maintenant dehors et pu apercevoir que la pluie commençait à se calmer et que la nuit remplaçait peu à peu le jour.

Alors qu'elle se demandait où pouvaient se trouver ses amis en ce moment même, son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Elle retourna jeter un œil dans son sac et prit la tarte aux fraises que le chef du manoir de Monsieur Suliman lui avait confectionné un peu plus tôt avant de partir.

Elle le mangea en une seconde, profitant de chaque miette qui tombait sur son pyjama.

Finalement la fatigue prit le dessus sur Erza. Elle se mit à côté du feu et s'endormit au chaud et au sec. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas le cas de tout le monde ...

* * *

Qu'arrivera-t-il au groupe séparé ? Ne vous en faite pas la suite arrivera rapidement ! N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre avis ou vos critiques, cela nous ferait très plaisir ! Sur ce rendez vous au prochain chapitre !


	5. Début des hostilités

Nouveau chapitre, nouveaux ennuis ! Qu'est-ce qui attend nos amis séparés ? Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils ne seront pas au bout de leur surprise ! Vous voulez savoir ? Et bien qu'attendez vous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils n'en revenaient pas. Là devant eux, derrière ce mur de brique, se trouvait une, deux, trois, des dizaines de petites chaumières. Les rails du wagon, à présent recouverts de mousse verdoyante, traversaient ce village souterrain faiblement éclairé par de grands lampadaires. Ces éclairages de fonte animaient les allées sur lesquelles s'aventuraient maintenant Natsu, Grey et Happy. On pouvait apercevoir au centre du village une petite chapelle au clocher écroulé. Les maisons n'étaient d'ailleurs pas en très bon état non plus...

« On dirait un village abandonné... nota le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

_ Ouaip tu as sûrement raison ! continua Grey.

_ C'est quand même bizarre un village derrière un mur, et sous terre en plus ! s'enquit le petit chat bleu.

_ Ça a certainement un rapport avec la mine, poursuivit Grey.

_ Tu penses que c'était un village de mineurs ?

_ Exact Natsu ! Et j'imagine qu'ils ont construit ce mur au moment de la fermeture de la mine.

_ Hum ça n'explique pas pourquoi ils ont tous désertés... s'interrogeait Natsu.

_ Grey ! Natsu ! Venez voir ça vite !

Le petit chat bleu s'était arrêté devant d'une des maisons.

_ Regardez, dit-il effrayé.

Sur la porte de l'édifice s'étalaient de grandes marques de griffes. Ils tournèrent la poignée et entrèrent dans une petite pièce. Il devait s'agir d'un modeste petit salon malgré le désordre qui y régnait... La petite table était renversée, les chaises brisées et les rideaux déchirés. Toutes la vaisselle et les bibelots des anciens propriétaires recouvraient le sol, accompagné de nombreux débris provenant du toit.

_ Tu as vu Natsu, ils étaient pire que nous pour le rangement !

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de ça Happy...

_ Ça me fait mal de le dire mais Natsu à raison.

Les deux hommes affichaient tout deux un air grave.

_ Une attaque, avaient-ils déclaré d'une seule voix.

_ Une attaque ?

_ Oui Happy, continua Natsu. Il reste d'ailleurs une forte odeur animale ici …

_ Venez voir tous les deux...

Grey s'était accroupi au sol, il avait soulevé un drap taché. Natsu et Happy l'avaient rejoint et pouvaient maintenant voir ce qui s'y caché...

_ Ohhhh non ! Tu crois que c'était quelqu'un Natsu ?

_ Désolé Happy mais j'crois bien oui, ça a bien l'air de restes humains...

_ Je me demande bien qu'est ce qui a pu faire ça … s'interrogeait Grey.

_ Au moins maintenant on sait pourquoi ils sont tous partis... rétorqua Happy.

_ Ou peut être tous morts.

Ce que venait de dire Natsu avait jeté un froid parmi les trois garçons. Ce fut finalement Grey qui reprit la parole.

_ Il se fait tard, la nuit est déjà bien entamée. Nous devrions aller dormir. Allons dans une autre maison, avec un peu de chance elle n'aura pas subit une grosse attaque...

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils sortirent de la maison pour essayer d'en trouver une autre un peu plus accueillante. Ils finirent par tomber sur une chaumière plus petite encore que la précédente. L'intérieur semblait avoir été épargné. Elle se constituait d'une petite salle à manger, une cuisine, une salle de bain et deux chambres, pour le plus grand soulagement des deux rivaux.

Happy suivit d'abord Grey dans la sienne pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Un petit lit simple accompagné d'un berceau y était entreposés.

« Sûrement la chambre des enfants... Bon j'm'en contenterai ! Tant que je ne dors pas avec l'autre tête à flamme... »

Quand Happy retourna voir Natsu dans sa chambre, celui-ci était en train d'observer une vieille photo sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Il semblait avoir quelque chose dans les mains qu'il glissa rapidement dans sa poche. Néanmoins Happy n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, Grey entrant à son tour dans la petite pièce.

« Dis donc t'en a de la chance l'allumette ! T'es dans la chambre parental !

_ Et alors ça te pose un problème ?

_ Parfaitement ! Pourquoi un idiot comme toi pourrait dormir dans un lit double et moi un lit simple !

_ Tu préfères dormir avec moi peut être glaçon ambulant ? s'énervait Natsu.

Grey réfléchit un instant, jugeant la proposition de Natsu.

_ Nan t'as raison j'veux pas dormir avec un crétin comme toi !

_ Répète un peu !

Les deux garçons étaient à nouveau en pleine dispute ce qui eut le dont de faire rire le petit chat bleu avant qu'il ne s'endorme sur le lit du mage de feu.

Les deux garçons voyant Happy dormir paisiblement le sourire au lèvre s'arrêtèrent dans leur débat, heureux de lui avoir redonné un peu de baume au cœur.

C'est donc silencieusement que Grey regagna sa chambre et Natsu son lit au côté du petit chat bleu.

Le jour se levait enfin sur la forêt et Lucy commençait à émerger doucement.

« Hummm... Où est ce qu'on est... ? Kyaaahhhh qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Un caméléon, passant sur une branche à côté d'elle, la regardait fixement après le cri qu'elle venait de pousser. Juvia qui l'avait elle aussi entendu se réveillait à son tour. Elle tenta de se relever mais un mal de dos incroyable l'en empêcha. Elle se rappela alors qu'elles avaient passées la nuit tout en haut d'un arbre quand la pluie s'était arrêtée,allongées sur d'énormes branches, d'où son mal soudain.

_ On devrait peut être descendre qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Juvia est d'accord mais il semblerait qu'il soit plus difficile de descendre que de monter...

_ Ohh je crois que j'ai le vertige... blêmit Lucy. Bon allons y, un pas devant l'autre, ça devrait aller non !

_ Oui sûrem... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Juvia venait de rater une « marche ». Elle tenait maintenant une branche à bout de bras, suspendue au dessus du sol à plusieurs mètres

_ Fais vite Lucy, je ne vais pas tenir !

La jeune mage sans hésitation sortit une de ses clefs d'or :

_ Ouvre toi porte du bélier ! Aries !

_ Je suis désolée... balbutiait la jeune femme.

_Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! Fais le nécessaire pour amortir sa chute ! ordonna-t-elle.

L'esprit en robe blanche lança sa laine cotonneuse au sol avant que Juvia ne lâche la branche et y attérisse en douceur. Lucy descendit le plus rapidement possible pour la rejoindre.

_ Merci Aries tu peux nous laisser !

_ Je suis désolée...

_ Ne t'excuse pas !cria-t-elle à l'esprit déjà rentré. Elle se tourna vers la mage d'eau.

Est ce que ça va ?

_ Oui Juvia te remercie Lucy !

_ Pourquoi dis tu encore « Juvia », je t'ai entendu dire « Je » tout à l'heure, taquina gentiment la mage.

_ C'était sous le coup de la panique !

_ La belle excuse, riait Lucy. Bon nous devrions reprendre notre route ! Nous n'avons toujours pas retrouver les garçons et Erza !

_ Oui il faut retrouver Grey-sama au plus vite !

_ Oui Juvia... Mais avant ça nous devrions peut être manger un morceau !

_ Erza-san a gardé toute la nourriture dans son sac non ?

_ J'avais pris une ou deux barres de céréales en plus au cas où ! Je sais que Natsu a toujours un petit creux !

Elle sortit les deux petites barres de la poche de son short.

_Tiens attrape !

_ Merci !

Après s'être restaurées et avoir bu un peu d'eau que Juvia leur procura, elles continuèrent donc leur route toujours en suivant le chemin de bois...

Erza de son côté s'était levée aux aurore. Notre mage aux armures avait décidé de continuer sans ses amis, en espérant les retrouver au Nord-Est. Après tout c'était leur destination prévue depuis le début. Elle s'enfonçait dans la foret en s'aidant de sa boussole. Elle espérait être sur le bon chemin et retrouver ses amis là-bas...

Pendant ce temps au manoir des Sulimans, Wendy et ses amies s'étaient levées dès l'aube pour commencer leur recherches avant le réveil des domestiques et du maître de maison. Elles marchaient maintenant silencieusement dans les couloirs du domaine et finirent par arriver dans la même salle pleine de tableaux que Natsu, Grey et Happy avait visité lors de leur excursion nocturne. Cana s'arrêta d'ailleurs devant le même tableau que le mage de feu...

« Et bah il est pas gâté lui !

_ Cana comment oses faire ce genre de remarque maintenant ! réprimanda la petite chatte blanche.

_ Oh Charuru ne crie pas on va nous entendre ! Et puis Cana n'a peut être pas tout à fait tort, avoua Wendy.

La petite mage s'avança vers le tableau pour l'observer d'un peu plus près.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a des yeux étranges ?

_ Je trouve ces yeux gris clairs plutôt pas mal moi ! Pas toi Charuru ?

_ Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire Cana ! Et pose ce tonneau s'il te plaît je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu l'as pris !

_ Une petite soif !

_ Chuuut ! Regardez toutes les deux au lieu de vous disputer ! On dirait qu'ils sont percés, vous voyez là, au centre, au niveau de sa pupille !

L'exceed et la mage aux cartes contemplaient maintenant attentivement la peinture.

_ Humm on dirait bien que tu as raison Wendy, appuya Cana.

_ Il n'y a pas que ça ! ajouta le petit chat.

Elle indiquait maintenant une petite encoche à droite dans le cadre du tableau. Cana passa l'une de ses cartes sous l'encoche en question, entre l'encadrement et la toile. Un petit « clic » s'en suivit, déclenchant alors un mécanisme à l'intérieur du mur. Stupéfaites, nos trois amies voyaient le tableau se décoller lentement du mur, dévoilant un passage étroit éclairé par de simples torches.

_ Bon et si on entrait ! proposa Cana, la surprise générale passée.

_ Oui ! Mais avant ça je vais appeler Erza-san ! Je dois lui parler de sa théorie ! J'ai pu sentir si la fille de monsieur Suliman était vraiment malade ou non.

Wendy sortit sa lacrima de communication et tenta de contacter la jeune femme mais en vain...

_ Hum c'est étrange, j'espère que tout va bien de leur côté. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis la coupure d'hier soir...

_ On ré-essaiera plus tard ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Charuru.

_ Bon on y va !

_ On te suit Cana !

Nos deux jeunes filles marchaient toujours dans la foret en espérant retrouver le reste du groupe. Lucy s'inquiéta pour Natsu, et les autres, tandis que Juvia commençait une dépression nerveuse à l'idée même de ne pas avoir son « Grey-sama » à côté d'elle...

_ Grey-Sama me manque...

Lucy était complètement ailleurs dans ses pensées et lui répondit …

_ Moi aussi...

Juvia s'arrêta net et fixa Lucy avec un regard noir pleine de haine et de jalousie.

Lucy se retourna en se demandant pourquoi Juvia s'était arrêtée.

_ Juvia tu as un problème...

Elle comprit vite son erreur, en repensent à la phrase que Juvia venait de dire il y a un instant.

_ Rival d'amour... susurra Juvia.

Elle s'approcha de Lucy et se plaça devant elle avec un regard noir de rage.

_ Pard-Pardon, Juvia je ne voulais pas dire ça, je réfléchissais tout simplement à un moyen de retrouver nos amis qui me manque tous terriblement. Je n'avais pas prêter intention à ta phrase...

Alors que la jeune fille blonde essayait de se défendre tant bien que mal face à la réaction de Juvia, un bruit se fit entendre dans le feuillage plus loin.

_ T'as entendu Juvia ? s'enquit Lucy.

_ Rival d'amour !

_ Arrête avec ça Juvia, quelque chose se rapproche on dirait, chuchota Lucy.

Finalement Juvia lâcha Lucy, et tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qui s'en suivait. Le bruit s'approchait de plus en plus de nos deux jeunes filles qui s'était positionner par la même occasion en mode combat.

Les plantes se mirent à bouger de plus en plus vite. Le bruit se rapprochait toujours, et alors que Juvia et Lucy se tenaient prête à toute éventuelle attaque, le bruit se stoppa net devant eu. Un doute apparue sur leurs visages. Lucy décida de s'avancer pour voir de plus près.

A ce moment là une créature sauta en direction de Lucy qui l'esquiva en un saut.

La jeune fille au clefs d'or poussa un cri.

_ Juvia ! Fais attention !

Juvia regardait désespérément sa rival d'amour.

_ Ce n'est qu'une biche... et elle déjà partie.

Lucy soupira.

_Je commence à en avoir marre de cette forêt ! se plaignit Lucy.

Juvia aida finalement Lucy à se relever.

_ Retrouvons les autres ! poursuivit la femme d'eau.

_ _Hi Hi Hi Hi..._

Les deux jeunes mages continuèrent à s'enfoncer dans les bois, toujours en quête de leurs amis. Et un nouveau bruit se fit entendre.

_ Vous avez entendu Lucy ?

_ Pffff ça doit être encore une biche, ou une araignée, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre de cette maudite forêt ! répondit Lucy en continuant à avancer droit devant elle.

_ Non cette fois-ci c'est différent...

Lucy ne prêtait guère attention à la remarque de sa camarde. Et pourtant une créature surgit subitement et furtivement d'un arbre et s'arrêta juste dans le dos de Lucy. La créature sortit des pointes de ses mains, et s'apprêta à attaquer Lucy, toujours de dos.

_ Lucy attention ! _Bouclier d'eau_ !

_ Hein ?! que ce que ? ….

Une sphère d'eau engendrée par la mage protégea Lucy de toute attaque extérieure. La créature essayant de détruire le bouclier d'eau en s'acharnant dessus s'arrêta brusquement après qu'un bruit violent lui arriva aux oreilles ainsi qu'à celles de nos deux mages.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC

L'individu courut jusqu'au lieu du bruit, Juvia stoppa alors le « _bouclier d'eau » _en demandant si tout allait bien.

La jeune femme d'eau avait agi au bon moment,Lucy ne semblait pas blessée.

_ Vite il faut le rattraper ! s'écria Lucy encore perturbée.

Elles coururent en s'enfonçant dans les bois tout en essayant tant bien que mal de rattraper la chose qui les avait attaquées...

Quelques instants avant...

Au village abandonné, les garçons étaient eux aussi levés depuis longtemps. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas très bien dormi... Grey s'était plaint du lit trop petit et donc peu confortable à son goût, quant à Natsu, un tout autre mal en était la cause. Il s'inquiétait. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour ses amis mais surtout pour la jolie blonde. Il savait qu'elle pouvait utiliser des sorts redoutables et très efficaces, mais il savait aussi que ces incantations consommaient énormément d'énergie. À tel point que si elles n'étaient pas suffisantes pour achever son ennemi, elle ne pourrait plus du tout se défendre et se retrouverait à sa merci. Jusqu'à présent, quand elle courrait un danger il était toujours arrivé juste au bon moment pour l'aider. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne se soit pas retrouvée toute seule...

Après un temps de réflexion, il se ressaisit, ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour les autres, il devrait peut être s'inquiéter pour lui même ! Ils étaient à présent à l'autre bout du village et certaines habitations étaient dans un état désolant. Ce qui est sûr c'est que s'ils tombaient sur les créatures responsables de tout ça, elles ne seraient sûrement pas faciles à abattre.

« Regardez là bas, on voit la lumière du jour !

_ Oh oui Grey à raison regarde Natsu c'est la sortie ! s'écriait Happy.

_ Ouai on dirait bien, sourit le mage de feu.

Ils gravirent les quelques marches menant à la surface, soulagés de sentir enfin la chaleur du soleil et de pouvoir respirer de l'air frais.

_ Bon maintenant qu'on est sortit il faut qu'on retrouve les filles, déclara le mage de glace.

_ J'suis d'accord ! En plus Erza a toujours la bouffe sur elle je meurs de faim moi ! Pas toi Happy ?

_ Aye, il me faut mon poisson matinal !

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC

Comme les filles en même temps qu'eux, les garçons entendirent le vacarme émanant de la forêt...

_ Qu'est ce que c'était ? frissonnait Happy.

_ J'en sais rien mais ça venait de là bas !

Natsu désignait un point droit devant lui.

_ Allons-y, c'est peut-être les autres ! ajouta Grey avant de se lancer dans la direction indiquée par le mage de feu.

Les deux autres le rejoignirent dans sa course. Ils courraient à en perdre haleine, craignant qu'il soit arrivé malheur à l'une de leurs amies.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un immense temple. La nature semblait y avoir reprit ses droits, fragilisant la roches sous le poids des arbres centenaires et de leurs racines. Une végétation foisonnante recouvraient l'édifice de pierre et grimpaient ses nombreuses colonnes. Deux piliers soutenant une large gravures aux énigmatiques symboles constituaient ce qui semblait être l'entrée du monument.

Après un temps de contemplation, nos trois amis s'approchèrent du seuil.

« Ça veut dire quoi tout ces trucs ? demanda Natsu.

_ Bonne question ! Probablement une langue morte ou très ancienne, répliqua Grey.

_ Chut écoutez !

Interloqués, ils suivirent les conseils d'Happy, écoutant attentivement.

_Ting ting_

_ On dirait … commença le rose.

_ le tintement d'une épée... continua Grey.

Les deux mages se regardaient l'un l'autre, comprenant peu à peu de quoi il s'agissait...

_ Erza ! crièrent-ils.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du temple à la recherche de la mage aux cheveux écarlates tout en l'appelant.

_ ERZAAAA !

_ LES GARÇONS ?!

_ Elle est là venez ! Happy désignait une salle pour s'y engouffrer, aussitôt suivi par les deux autres.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Erza semblait être en mauvaise posture. Elle paraît tant bien que mal les attaques d'un homme qu'ils ne pouvaient voir que de dos. Cependant quelque chose clochait dans les mouvements de la mage : seul le haut de son corps se mouvait. Ses jambes étaient comme fixées au sol, elle ne pouvait faire un pas.

Les deux mages rivaux, voyant leur amie dans une situation délicate, se jetèrent tous les deux sur leur ennemi.

_ Faites attention ! Il peut bloquer vos mouvements !

Avant même qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'Erza venait de leur dirent, l'homme fit pousser des dizaines de petits champignons sur leur jambes et les deux garçons se figèrent.

_ Merde mes jambes, jura Natsu. Elles sont paralysées !

_ Moi aussi ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

_ Bande d'imbéciles je vous avais dit de faire plus attention ! On est bien maintenant !

_ Bah et toi alors t'es pas mieux, se défendit Natsu. D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour en arriver là ?!

_ Et bien …

La jeune femme ne savait pas très bien non plus, tout s'était déroulé tellement vite... Elle se remémora son arrivée ...

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

_De son côté Erza était arrivé à un lieu plutôt mythique. Elle s'approcha davantage et arriva devant une porte sculpté de pierres anciennes . Elle l'observa et tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès. La jeune mage aux armures commença sans réfléchir à donner des coups de pied d'une telle puissance sur la porte en pierre qu'elle s'effondra directement sous le choc dans un vacarme épouvantable. _

_« CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC » _

_Un amas de poussière sortit de l'intérieure ne laissant aucune visibilité à Erza. Peu à Peu la poudre très fine disparut et la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates pénétra dans cet endroit ancien. Elle s'avança et put constater la présence de plusieurs fresques à l'écriture ancienne ainsi que de nombreuses statues d'hommes en armure recouverts de toiles d'araignées. _

__ Quel est cette endroit ? se demandait Erza._

_Alors que la jeune mage découvrait les lieux, des bruit se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Erza se retourna et..._

_Ting_

_La jeune mage aux multiple armures lança par réflexe une parade avec son épée sur la chose qui venait de l'attaquer. _

_L'individu fit un pas en arrière tout en regardant Erza. _

_La mage fut stupéfiée de voir ce qui se tenait juste devant elle. Alors qu'elle comprenait peu à peu à quoi elle avait affaire, elle fut surprise de l'attaque subite de son adversaire. _

__ Griffe de la nature... _

Il faudrait qu'elle leur explique ça plus tard, l'heure n'était pas à la rêverie. La jeune mage para encore un coup de son adversaire.

Happy observait maintenant ses amis, impuissant face aux problèmes qu'ils rencontraient quand il entendit derrière lui...

_ _Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Taurus !_

__ _Ne touchez pas à Grey-sama !_ Tranchants d'eau !_

_ Les filles ! se réjouit le petit chat bleu.

_ Lucy ! Juvia ! Comment êtes vous arrivées ici ? s'enquit Erza.

_ On l'a suivit !

Les deux filles désignaient leur ennemi commun. Après son attaque, l'homme s'était subitement enfui laissant les deux jeunes femmes perplexes. Elles s'étaient donc lancées à sa poursuite et arrivaient à présent juste à temps pour aider leurs amis.

* * *

Fyzzalis : Encore un chapitre de fini ! Un peu plus d'action cette fois-ci hein !

Player Tout à fait, je suis très impatient à l'idée de connaitre la suite !

Fyzzalis :Que... Mais tu la connais déjà baka ! D'ailleurs pas de spoil fais très attention à toi ! (aura démoniaque)

Player : Ahhh je peux pas dire que Natsu et les autres vont...

Fyzzalis : TU N'OSERAIS PAS ?!

Player : No-non rien du tout tu as raison... (peur)

Fyzzalis : J'aime mieux ça !

Happy : Oh nooooooon une deuxième Erza !

Erza : Et je peux savoir où est le problème ?

En cœur : En-en rien du tout voyons !

Player : Bon on va vite vous laisser nous avant qu'Erza...

Erza : QUE QUOI ?

Player : Euh bon à la prochaine hein !

Fyzzalis : Le combat et les découvertes n'attendent que vous !


	6. Coupable ?

Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 6 et régalez vous, il va y avoir de l'action Beaucoup de rebondissements dans ce chapitre, vous allez enfin découvrir sur quoi sont tombés nos amis ! Nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture ! Merci à tout ceux qui nous lisent encore, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Dans le Manoir des Suliman, nos trois mages de Fairy Tail venaient de pénétrer dans un passage secret se situant derrière un tableau. Cana s'appropria l'une des torches qui était accroché sur le mur et elles continuèrent d'avancer.

_ Cet endroit ne doit pas être nettoyé régulièrement, se plaignit le petit chat blanc.

_ Je me demande pourquoi y-a-t-il un tel passage mais surtout où est-ce qu'il peut bien mener!s'enquit Wendy.

_Continuons à avancer et on verra ça après, répondit Cana.

Cana, Wendy et Charuru s'avançaient dans un passage en ligne droite aux murs de brique. Les pierres étaient fissurés par le temps, et d'innombrables toiles d'araignées recouvraient pratiquement tout le chemin. Seules quelques torches constituaient l'éclairage de ce passage étroit et sombre. En continuant leur chemin, une petite lumière fit son apparition au bout du tunnel.

_ Regardez les filles ! De la lumière ! s'exclama Cana !

_ Tu as raison Cana ! Dépêchons nous ! répliqua Wendy.

Nos trois fées coururent jusqu'à la lumière qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux. Elles arrivèrent finalement dans une pièces qui semblait être bien différente de toutes celles du reste du manoir.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ? questionna Wendy qui semblait être un peu terrifié par le lieu.

_Je n'en sais rien du tout, répondis Cana anxieuse.

Nos jeunes filles venaient de découvrir un laboratoire abandonné. Elles s'avancèrent et pouvaient apercevoir des restes abandonnées dans de nombreux bocaux. Toutes sortes de matériel traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Les filles ne se sentaient pas vraiment à l'aise...

_ Regardez ce truc flotter dans ce bocal ! Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ? se demandait Cana.

Ce qui semblait être un nez flottant dans un liquide verdâtre avait attiré l'intention de Cana.

_ Je... Je... préfère ne pas le savoir Cana- san.

Un bruit sortit de nul part s'éleva dans la pièce :

__Sortez d'ici ! Repartez d'où vous venez ! houuuuu..._

Les jeunes mages poussèrent un cri de peur et se blottirent à trois dans leurs bras.

_ Mais d'où ça vient ?!

_ Cana-San ! J'ai Peur !

La voix continua a prononcé c'est menace...

_ _Allez vous en !_

Charuru pris la parole :

_ Qui... Qui … Qui êtes vous ?

_ _Je suis Lord Varrick Suliman. _

L'esprit ce manifesta devant nos trois jeunes filles terrifiées.

_ YAAAAAAAAAAAA ! vous êtes la personne qu'on a vue sur le tableau plus tôt ! cria Wendy

_ « Son nez et encore plus gros de près en vérité » pensa Cana.

Lord Varrick Suilman demanda pourquoi trois jeunes étrangères avait pénétré son ancien laboratoire.

Les mages leurs expliquèrent avec appréhension qu'elles l'avaient découvert pas pur hasard, et qu'elles avaient décidé de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière derrière tout ça. L'esprit n'était pas convaincu par leur parole et disparu subitement.

Wendy, Cana, et Charuru en profitèrent pour essayer de fuir en repartant d'où elles venaient mais l'esprit bloqua la sortie et émit un rire des plus sadiques. Elles se retournèrent et foncèrent donc plus loin dans le laboratoire quand soudainement, Wendy activa une trappe en marchant sur une plaque posée non loin de là. Les jeunes filles tombèrent dans l'ouverture béante et attérirent dans un long toboggan qui les amena directement dans une autre partie d'un laboratoire.

« BOUMM »

Les filles, tombées sur leurs fesse se relevèrent sans trop d'égratignures.

_ Où nous sommes tombées cette fois-ci ? demanda Charuru.

Apparemment nos jeunes mages avaient atteint une partie d'un laboratoire complètement différente et plus moderne.

_ Est ce que Lord Varrcick nous a suivi ? s'inquiéta Wendy.

_ Yak jeeeee ne pense pas...

_ Où tu as trouvé ce tonneau Cana ? souffla Charuru.

Finalement Wendy s'approcha d'un bureau.

_ Les amis j'ai trouvé quelque chose...

Alors que nos amis étaient en mauvais posture contre leur adversaire, paralysés après l'une des attaques de leur ennemi, Lucy et Juvia arrivèrent sur les lieux en retrouvent leurs amis.

_ _Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Taurus !_

L'esprit apparut et fonça directement sur l'homme en face d'eux pour faire diversion.

__ Ne touchez pas à Grey-sama ! Tranchants d'eau !_

Une puissante vague d'eau arracha les champignon collé au jambe d'Erza, Natsu et Grey.

Ils poursuivirent leur diversion un petit moment quand subitement Taurus fut vaincu.

_Désolé Lucy...

L'esprit aux cornes saillantes disparut et laissa sa place à un épais nuage de fumée.

Nos amis se retournèrent et purent observer leur ennemi...

_ Ne me dites pas que c'est l'homme dont le jardinier m'avait parlé la dernière fois...

Un long silence pesait sur les mages.

_ Je t'imaginais pas comme ça... répliqua aussitôt Natsu qui se mit à rire bêtement.

La créature qui se tenait en face de nos mages portait une longue cape brune dont la capuche venait de tomber laissant apparaître son visage pour le moins repoussant. L'homme simplement vêtu d'un pantalon kaki avait le buste et le visage recouverts de centaines de champignons de toute taille et de toute forme.

L'ennemi qui leur tenait tête réagit en un seul geste, il se « téléporta » sur Natsu et lui mit un coup de pied directement dans le dos. Le Dragon slayer atterrit lourdementcontre un pilier qui s'écroula sur lui_. _

_ Natsu ! s'inquiétaient Lucy et Happy.

Il se releva sans trop d'égratignures.

_Pour quelqu'un d'assez grand tu déplaces rapidement, avoua Natsu le sourire au lèvres.

Leur ennemi prit brusquement la parole d'une voix rauque.

__Repartez d'où vous venez..._

Une autre attaque subite entreprise par cette créature visait cette fois-ci Erza qui l'esquiva de justesse.

_ _Je suis _ _kinoko Otoko, gardien et protecteur du temple du soleil noir..._

__ _Du temple de quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte, s'énervait Grey.

Une troisième attaque de la part de KinokoOtoka s'orientait vers Lucy dans une précision sans faille.

____ Douleurs de la nature..._

__ _Lucy fais attention ! s'écria Natsu.

Lucy n'ayant pas prédi l'attaque de la créature ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. La jeune blonde aux clefs d'or affichait un regard vide.

_ Lucy ! cria Natsu de toutes ses forces.

Il arriva pile au bon moment pour bloquer l'attaque de la créature mi humaine mi champignon.

Il se positionna devant Lucy, les bras croisés pour protéger son amie alors que la jeune fille avait fermé les yeux par réflexe.

_ S'attaquer à moi est une chose, mais t'en prendre à mes amis en est une autre, souffla haineusement l'homme de feu à son adversaire. _Hurlement du dragon de fe__u !_

Une salve de feu sortit de la bouche du Dragon Slayerpropulsant Kinoko un peu plus loin dans la salle.

_Natsu... murmura Lucy.

Le « gardien » se releva et commença à ricaner.

_ Il est de mon devoir de tous vous punir pour cet affront.

_ Mais de quoi il parle, s'écria Happy.

_ PROFANATEURS, hurla la créature.

Notre groupe de mage se préparait désormais à toute attaque. Erza, suivie de Grey et Juvia foncèrent sur leur ennemi. La créature ne bougea pas d'un poil, quand il prononça finalement...

_ S_porophore._

Un nuage de spores s'agglutinant les unes contres les autres apparut. Un mur de champignon poussa alors devant lui, le protégeant de toute attaque extérieure.

_ _Rééquipement, Armure de la nature. _

_ _Ice Make_ _épée._

__Tranchant d'eau _

Trois attaques s'abattirent sur le mur de protection invoqué par leur ennemi. Une attaque tranchante d'Erza, un coup d'épée destructeur, et un fouet d'eau n'avaient pas suffit à ne serait-ce qu'égratigner la barrière.

La créature mi homme mi champignon effaça net sa défense après l'attaque des trois mages et répliqua aussitôt avec sa propre attaque.

Il fonça d'abord sur Erza en un éclair, les poings fermés. Kinoko visait le visage d'Erza et réussit à atteindre son objectif, l'envoyant à terre.

Il s'acharna directement sur le suivant qui n'était autre que Grey,

__ Force de la nature _

L'homme Champignon multiplia sa force et donna un coup de tête à Grey qui s'envola plus loin et s'écrasa contre le mur.

Juvia n'eut pas le temps de réagir face à l'attaque contre son cher et tendre « Grey-Sama » et fut directement plaquée au sol la tête la première par la main de la créature.

_ Reste avec Happy Lucy, je vais m'en occuper, _Je m'enflamme !_

__ _Moi aussi je peux me battre Natsu...

Alors que Lucy se plaignait, leur ennemi la coupa.

_ _Dernière Avertissement, faite demi-tour._

_ T'as raison tête de Champignon ! On va pas repartir d'ici avant de t'avoir botté le cul ! riposta Natsu.

Le visage de Kiniko n'était plus traversé par aucun sentiment. Son regard vitreux fixait l'homme de feu.

Le Dragon slayeret la créature mi homme mi champignonétaient positionnés l'un en face de l'autre. Alors que Lucy et Happy restaient derrière et que les autres se remettaient doucement de leurs attaques, la voix de Natsu retentit soudainement dans le lieu.

Le poing droit du garçon s'enflamma en libérant une partie de son pouvoir. Natsu se précipita poing levé vers son ennemi.

__Poings d'acier du Dragon de feu !_

Un coup de poing arriva directement devant la créature qui ne semblait pas intimidée. Il esquiva sa premier attaque et riposta en lui mettant un « uppercut » qui fit s'envoler Natsu au plafond.

L'homme Champignon sauta pour rejoindre son adversaire et arriva devant lui, alors que Natsu était encore sous l'emprise du coup qu'il avait reçu à l'instant. La créature lui redonna un coup directement en plein milieu du dos ce qui le propulsa au sol, laissant apparaître un petit cratère dû à l'impact.

_ NATSU ! s'inquiétaient Happy et Lucy.

Un petit bruit apparue derrière la créature qui était retombée en face de Natsu, immobilisé par ce qu'il venait de subir.

_cling _

Erza s'était relevée pendant le combat de Natsu, un coup d'épée de la jeune femme aux armures atteignit le dos de la créature, lui arrachant au passage quelques champignons recouvrant son corps.

Le gardien mi homme mi champignon émit un cri de douleur atroce. Il se retourna directement par réflexe, préparant son attaque « _griffes de la nature » _et essaya de donner un coup à Erza qui recula d'un pas, évitant ainsi son attaque. Alors qu' Erza l'avait évité de justesse, Kinoko enchaîna son attaque contre la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates qui réussit à la parer avec difficulté, quand soudainement...

_ _Paralysie fongique. _

Plusieurs petits champignons poussaient à nouveau sur les jambes d'Erza, lui interdisant tout mouvement.

_ Encoreee...

Un coup de griffe arriva directement sur la mage de rang S. Ce coup l'envoya au sol en rompant la précédente attaque.

_ _Ice Make Bazooka Esquimau. _

Cette fois Grey s'était relevé plus loin et avait créé un canon à projectiles. Il visa avec précision son ennemi et en un coup de gâchette, plusieurs boules de glace sortirent du canon se dirigeant tout droit vers Kinoko.

Un autre cri émana de l'homme, l'impact des glaces avait de nouveau arraché quelques champignons à son corps.

_ Happy, tu as remarqué, ça fait deux fois qu'une attaque lui arrache ses champignons et j'ai l'impression que sa puissance baisse, indiqua la mage aux étoiles.

_ Aye ! Je suis d'accord avec toi depuis l'attaque de Erza et de Grey j'ai senti sa magie baisser.

_ Je pense que les autres on du comprendre aussi... répliqua Lucy.

_ Alors mon Bonhomme tu sembles en mauvaise posture... rigola Grey.

_ Grey-sama que vous êtes amusant !

Le tir du canon de glace avait réveillé la femme d'eau qui s'était déjà accrochée au bras de Grey. Celui ci fut d'ailleurs perturbé par sa présence.

_ Ahhh laisse moi, c'est pas le moment ! gémit le garçon.

Pendant ce temps d'inattention, l'homme champignon en profita pour attaquer Grey.

__Attaque de mère nature. _

_ Attention Juvia !

Grey poussa Juvia à l'écart de tout danger et se prit l'attaque de son ennemi de plein fouet sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune femme. De nombreux coup lui arrivèrent sur tout le corps avec un enchaînement parfait. Kinoko lâcha finalement prise. L'homme de glace commença à s'effondrer au sol.

_ Grey ! s'écria Juvia.

Le regard de Juvia s'emplit de rage. Une autre personne avait pris sa place...

Elle se leva en regardant le sol et se dirigea vers son ennemi.

_ Flip Flop _Prison d'eau._

Une sphère d'eau se créa et emprisonna l'homme champignon...

_ Flip Flop. Je vais te détruire pour avoir blessé mon Grey-sama.

Un rire s'échappa de l'ennemi, emprisonné par la sphère d'eau.

_ D_e l'eau_ . ricana t-il.

La sphère créée par la femme d'eau rétrécissait à vue d'œil. Il absorbait lentement l'eau et finit par se libérer de lui même.

_ Flip flop, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. _Fouet_ _d'eau !_

Le bras de Juvia se transforma en fouet d'eau qui frappa férocement son adversaire.

La créature mi homme mi champignon s'avança jusque la jeune femme tout en se protégeant de toute attaque.

_ _Petite idiote, ne sais tu donc pas que les champignons se multiplient à l'humidité... Tu ne fais qu'augmenter ma puissance !_

Finalement il attrapa Juvia par la gorge et la balança contre le mur plus loin...

_ Mon dieu Juvia ! s'écria Lucy. bon cette fois j'interviens !

_ Non Attends Lucy je vais m'en occuper ! Natsu venait de reprendre ses esprits.

Le garçon se releva et frappa son poing avec fureur, Erza en fit de même, elle aussi rétablie.

_ On va l'attaquer en même temps Natsu t'es prêt ?

_ Je m'enflamme !

Une attaque synchronisée et en duo se dirigea à une vitesse fulgurante contre leur ennemi.

_ _Nuage de champignon toxique._

Une épaisse fumée verte sortit de tous les champignons qu'arborait son corps, se rependant ainsi dans toute la pièces...

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? s'interrogeaient nos mages.

_Dring Dring..._

À l'instant même où ils avaient respiré la fumée, ils commencèrent à voir et à attendre toutes sortes de choses.

__Des Fraises Partout des Fraises tout autour de moi ! '_S'exclama Erza

__DES GREY ! VENEZ VOUS BATTRES ! _Hurla Natsu.

_ _Du poisson... oooohhhhh Un poisson géant cuit sur broche ! _dit Happy avec la bave aux lèvres.

Grey et Juvia inconscients respirèrent aussi le gaz toxique. Juvia rêvait de son chère et tendre Grey sama.

_« Juvia que vous êtes magnifique_

__Grey Sama embrassé moi ! »_

_ MON DIEU OU SON MES VETEMENTS ! Criait Grey dans son rêve.

Erza, Happy et Natsu, tombèrent finalement eux aussi en continuant leurs rêves. La fumée se dissipa en rendant toute visibilité.

Dring Ding …

Lucy se retrouvait dans le corps de Horologium.

_Horologium !? Que fais tu ici ? _Dit-elle._

_ J'ai senti un danger pour vous princesse.

_Merci de ton aide Horologium. répliqua t-elle en sortant de l'habitacle.

_ Je vais pouvoir vous laisser maintenant.

Un nuage de fumée prit la place de l'esprit disparu.

_ Bon me voilà seule maintenant... c'est pas le moment de faiblir.

Lucy s'approcha, clefs en main devant Kinoko.

__ Ouvre toi porte du Scorpion ! Scorpio !_

_Bouya !

L'esprit céleste fit son apparition et attaqua directement la créature mi homme mi champignon.

Des tonnes de sable se dirigeaient maintenant sur l'ennemi du groupe qui évita en un saut.

__Ouvre toi porte du lion ! Loki ! _

La mage aux étoiles avait ouvert deux portes en même temps.

_ Vous êtes toujours aussi belle Lucy.

_ C'est pas le moment ! s'écria la jeune blonde.

Loki fonça sur l'homme champignon qui était en plein saut d'esquive suite aux attaque de Scorpio. Il lui mit plusieurs coups de poing sur la figure le renversant au sol.

_Tu peux rentrer Scorpio, Merci de ton aide ! L'esprit mi homme mi scorpion disparu.

_ Alors c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Loki.

_ C'est pas le moment de se poser des questions loki ! Arrache lui tout les champignons lui recouvrant le corps !

L'homme à la crinière rousse fusa directement sur son ennemi à terre. Au moment où Loki se dirigeait contre lui, il fut intercepté par la défense de l'homme champignon. Un mur de protection s'était interposé entre les deux combattants.

_ Tu rigoles là ? s'amusa Loki.

Il sauta au dessus en passant par une petite brèche engendré par la fatigue. Il atterrit sur l'homme qui semblait épuisé et blessé par les coups qu'il avait reçu plus tôt. L'esprit céleste mit un coup de poing magique sur le crâne de Kinoko l'assommant quelque peu au passage et en profita pour arracher la plupart des champignons de son corps le fatiguant d'avantage. La barrière de protection commençait à se dissiper de plus en plus pour finir par disparaître.

La créature mi homme mi champignon semblait ne plus avoir assez de force pour se relever et sombra dans l'inconscience...

Loki retourna auprès de Lucy.

_ Voilà ma princesse, il ne pourra plus vous barrer la route.

_Merci Loki ! Tu peux rentrer maintenant je commence à faiblir.

Loki disparut et Lucy se posa de fatigue tout en regardant ses amis sombrés dans la démence en espérant qu'il finissent par se réveiller...

Non loin de là dans la forêt...

_ On est bientôt arrivé ? demanda un premier homme à la voix grave.

_ Ouai d'ici 2h environ on devrait y être... répondit un autre.

_ Hey regardez !

Le petit groupe s'avança vers la personne qui les appelait

_ On dirait des traces de pas non ? demanda un nouvel individu.

_ Ouai... et elles sont toutes fraîches !

_ Vous croyez qu'on est pas les seuls sur le coup ?

_ Peut-être mais si c'est le cas, ils ne nous barrerons pas longtemps la route, reprit l'homme à la voix grave en ricanant.

Les autres se regardaient entre eux, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres...

Les mages sous l'emprise de la toxine se relevèrent, reprenant peu à peu leurs esprits.

_ Ahhh qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Grey tout en se redressant.

_ Je pense qu'il vous a tous rendu un peu fou, répondit Lucy.

_ Oui je pense aussi, ce devait être un gaz hallucinogène... ajouta Erza.

_ C'est pas juste pourquoi Lucy a pas été touchée ?! s'indignait Happy.

_ Horologium m'a sauvé la mise ! Et puis ne t'en plains pas ! C'est parce que je n'étais pas sous son emprise que j'ai pu battre cette...cette chose !

_ T'es la meilleure Lucy ! s'exclama Natsu, fière de sa partenaire.

La jeune fille lui offrit un grand sourire en guise de réponse.

_ Grey-sama est ce que vous allez bien !

_ Oui oui Juvia ne t'inquiète pas, je vois que tu vas bien toi aussi...

Il ne le montrait peut être pas mais le mage était soulagé de revoir ses amis, notamment la jeune femme aux cheveux océans, même si elle pouvait se montrer très _entreprenante_. Il lui fit un petit sourire amical, Juvia en tomba à la renverse...

_ Ahhhhhhhhh mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait !

_ Rien rien, elle est juste contente de te revoir... Il était temps qu'on vous retrouve j'ai cru que je n'allais pas faire long feu avec elle ! se plaignit Lucy.

_ D'ailleurs où étiez vous passez vous tous ? rugit Erza l'œil mauvais. Je vous avez dit de nous rejoindre ! vociféra la mage à l'encontre des trois garçons.

_ Eu-Euuhhh Erza calme toi voyons ! tenta Natsu.

_ Il faut pas m'en vouloir c'est à cause de l'autre tête à flamme qu'on s'est perdu !

_ Quoi à cause de moi ?

_ Parfaitement, si tu ne t'étais pas barré sans raison...

_ Je t'ai dit que j'avais senti quelqu'un nous sui...

Bim ! Erza venait d'assommer les deux garçons l'un contre l'autre.

_ JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR !

Les deux garçons se relevèrent avec difficultés. Erza se tourna vers Juvia et Lucy...

_ Et vous alors ! récria-t-elle. Je pensais que vous me suiviez et je me suis retrouvée toute seule !

_ Euh oui ça s'est parce que Juvia voulait rejoindre Grey … expliqua Lucy, quelque peu exaspérée en y repensant.

_ Désolée Erza-san … bredouilla la mage d'eau.

Les mages restaient silencieux, effrayés par Erza. Lucy reprit finalement.

_ Dis moi Erza comment es tu arrivée ici ?!

_ Ah oui ça, je vais vous expliquer. Mais avant ça je propose qu'on se pose autour d'un bon feu, la soirée se refroidit.

_ Et qu'on mange aussi ! Je meurs de faim moi tu avais tout gardé pour toi et nous...

La mage en armure dévisageait maintenant le mage de feu, l'air sombre.

_ Ma- mai- mais c'est pas grave du tout hein, déglutit Natsu.

Ils s'installèrent au sol, dans une autre salle semblable à celle dans laquelle ils venaient de combattre, y laissant la créature qu'ils avaient préalablement attachée. Natsu alluma un feu sur les bûches que son rival venait d'apporter et ils purent s'installer tout autour, dégustant le repas que leur avait fait préparé M. Suliman avant leur départ. Ils échangèrent leurs aventures à chacun mais c'est finalement celle des garçons qui retint l'attention.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit la créature que nous venons de battre qui a fait ça, interrompit Lucy. Elle était là pour défendre cet endroit.

_ Comment le sais-tu ?! demanda curieusement Happy

_ C'était noté à l'entrée du temple !

_ Hein tu veux dire ces écritures bizarres au dessus de la porte ?! s'étonnait Natsu.

_ Ce ne sont pas des écritures « bizarres »... souffla la blonde. Venez j'vais vous montrer !

Ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers l'entrée.

_ Vas-y Natsu, lis moi ce que tu vois ! demanda Lucy.

_ ercas ueil ec zertenep …. Pffff ça veut rien dire en plus c'est imprononçable !

Les filles qui avaient compris de quoi il s'agissait, s'amusaient de voir les autres complètement hébétés face à l'inscription.

_ C'est juste que tu sais pas lire allumette sans cervelle !

_ Bah vas-y essaie toi pour voir !

_ Très bien ! Alors voyons voir, c'est quoi la suite... siamaj zeritros suov te …. sab ici d ruetanaforp...arcniav suov neidrag el ! Et voilà ! S'exclama-t-il fier de lui.

_ Et tu peux me dire ce que ça veut dire ? se moquait Natsu.

_ Beeeeeen...

Les filles derrière eux pouffaient de rire en voyant les deux garçons dans cette situation. Happy quant à lui regardait ses deux amis l'air désolé, sans comprendre non plus. À la fin de son fou rire, Lucy sortit un petit miroir de son sac et le mit face aux inscriptions.

_ Tenez lisez maintenant !

_ Pénétrez ce lieu sacré et vous n'en sortirez jamais … commença Natsu.

_ Profanateur d'ici bas, le gardien vous vaincra, finit Grey.

_ Vous voyez c'était juste à l'envers ! se moquait Lucy.

_ Ça va hein c'était pas si facile ! bougonnait le mage de glace.

_ Ne vous en faites pas Grey-sama, Juvia vous aime quand même !

Malheureusement pour elle encore une fois, le mage s'était retourné avant sa déclaration, laissa la pauvre fille pantoise...

_ Mouai enfin ça nous dit pas qui était ce gardien, ajouta Natsu, vexé.

_ C'est évident non ! C'est la chose que nous venons de battre, il l'a dit lui même tu l'as écouté où pas ! Répondit Erza.

_ Ah d'accord...

_ Donc d'après toi Lucy ce ne serait pas lui qui aurait attaqué ce village, reprit Grey.

_ Exact. Il était ici seulement pour protéger cet endroit et éloigner toute personne malintentionnée, je doute qu'il s'en soit pris à ses habitants. Et puis vous nous avez dit qu'il y avait des griffes sur les murs et les portes, ça ressemble plus à un animal vous ne pensez pas ?

_ Hum ça expliquerait l'odeur que j'ai sentie sur place, ajouta Natsu.

_ Bien ! Au moins votre fuite n'aura pas été inutile, déclara Erza. Nous savons maintenant que d'autres créatures enfin des animaux très dangereux rodent dans les parages. Il faudra rester sur nos gardes. Je propose qu'on aille se coucher et que l'on monte la garde à tour de rôle.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle où le feu réchauffait toujours la pièce. Il fut convenu que Juvia prenne le premier tour de garde. Natsu et Happy iraient après elle, suivi par Grey, Lucy et Erza.

_ Demain matin, nous chercherons ce champignon. Si ce temple avait un gardien c'est qu'on y a caché quelque chose et je pense bien qu'il s'agisse de ce fameux champignon, termina Erza.

« Le temple du soleil noir hein... » songeait Lucy.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient autour du feu et s'apprêtaient à se coucher, une petite sonnerie se fit entendre.

_ Qu'est ce que... ahhhh c'est ma lacrima ! Ce doit être Wendy !

La mage en armure sortit la petite boule de cristal où s'affichait peu à peu le visage de la petite mage de vent.

_ _Erza ? Les amis ?_

_ Wendy ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

_ _Vous vous êtes retrouvés finalement ?_

_ Euh oui enfin c'est une longue histoire, on te racontera plus tard, répondit Erza. Alors du nouveau ?

_ _Hey salut tout l'monde ! _

_ _Cana n'hurle pas comme ça !_

On pouvait voir derrière Wendy, Cana leur faisant des grands signes alors que Charuru la grondait encore...

_ _Oui j'ai du nouveau pour vous ! Je n'ai pas senti quelqu'un de malade dans le manoir._

___ Donc Alazaïs simulerait ? poursuivit Lucy.

_ _Très certainement ! __Où alors ce n'est pas une maladie que je peux détecter..._

__ _Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle n'est pas amaigrie comme l'avait souligné Natsu...ajouta Erza. Mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi elle fait ça !

_ _On a peut être la solution au problème ! s_'exclama Cana. _Regardez un peu où on est !_

La jeune femme prit la lacrima et montra la pièce à ses amis. Ils pouvaient tous maintenant voir la pièce dans laquelle étaient tombées Wendy, Charuru et Cana. Éclairée par des lanternes en suspension, la salle se composait d'une large bibliothèque devançant les murs et d'un bureau au plateau galbé d'ornements dorés, recouvert de paperasse. Une étagère longeant le mur supportait diverses fioles et flacons poussiéreux.

_ _On a trouvé ça sur le bureau._

La petite chatte blanche montrait à présent une feuille de papier jaunie par le temps.

_ Montre moi ça de plus près ! s'enquit Lucy. C'est ça ! C'est le bon numéro !

_ Mais de quoi tu parles Lucy ? demanda Natsu.

_ Tu n'étais pas là à ce moment là c'est vrai... Le livre dans lequel on a trouvé le remède pour Alazaïs ! Je vous avais dit qu'il manquait la suite, j'avais retenu le numéro de la page manquante et ça a l'air d'être celle là ! se réjouit Lucy.

_ _Hum possible en tout cas je ne pense pas que la suite va te plaire Lucy,_ répondit Charuru.

_ Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il y est écrit ? interrogea Grey.

Les trois jeunes filles dans le laboratoire échangèrent un air grave. Ce fut Wendy qui leur répondit :

_ _Et bien …_

La nuit était tombée depuis dans les bois. Juvia qui terminait son tour de garde alla chercher Natsu pour se reposer à son tour. Le jeune homme se leva sans ménagement, laissant Happy qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Lucy. Il observa ses deux compagnons de toujours avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur.

Il s'installa sur le seuil du temple où il veillerait pendant de longues heures. Tandis que les minutes défilaient, il songea à ce que Wendy leur avait appris. La situation était grave. Si le champignon tombait entre les mains de cette fille ou de toute autre personne malintentionnée, alors la ville et ses habitants courraient un grand danger.

Alors que son esprit vagabondait, un bruissement derrière lui le fit sortir de ses songes...

_ Qui-va-là ? héla le garçon.

_ Natsu c'est moi !

_ Lucy ?

_ Oui, sourit-elle.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je n'arrive pas à dormir...

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'était fané. Le mage de feu l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Toi aussi ça te tracasse, ce que Wendy nous a dit, demanda gentiment Natsu.

_ Oui... Je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

_ Moi aussi tu sais. Mais bon t'inquiète pas à part nous personne ne sait où il est, s'il est bien ici, et maintenant qu'on sait tout ça on va sûrement pas le ramener ! assura-t-il, un grand sourire au lèvre.

_ Tu as raison, acquiesça la blonde retrouvant elle aussi une expression plus gaie.

Les deux mages contemplaient à présent en silence la forêt. À la lueur de la lune, le paysage semblait changé. Les animaux sortirent de leur cachette en quête de nourriture, les arbres s'agitaient au passage du vent, le bois entier s'anima offrant un moment de quiétude à ses spectateurs. La mage aux étoiles sombrait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée, apaisée, reposant inconsciemment sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Environ une heure s'était écoulée alors que le garçon tentait de garder péniblement les yeux ouverts, sa précieuse amie toujours endormie tout contre lui quand...

_Cric_

__ Et merde..._

_ Natsu tu as entendu ? s'alarma la blonde, réveillée en sursaut.

_ Lucy va réveiller les autres ! ordonna le mage de feu dont le corps s'embrasait déjà.

La jeune fille hésita un instant puis voyant la détermination dans le regard de son ami, elle finit par se précipiter à l'intérieur...

* * *

Fyzzalis : À peine débarrassé d'un premier ennemi, voilà de nouveaux ennuis qui arrivent...

Player : Quelle tristesse...

Fyzzalis : Mouahaha nous sommes diaboliques !

Player : Nous ?

Fyzzallis : Quoi tu te défiles ? Espèce de lâche !

Player : J'ai pas envie qu'Erza nous entende encore une fois ...

Fyzzalis : Ouai donc en gros je vais tout prendre pour nous parce que Monsieur à peur de se faire punir ! Irrécupérable... Enfin bon ils ont fait de belles découvertes ! Quoique vous ne savez pas encore vous c'est vrai pauvres lecteurs...

Player : Oui de belles découvertes, Pauvre Wendy, Charuru et Cana.

Fyzzalis : De belles frayeurs mais ça on peut pas m'en vouloir c'est toi qui à voulu !

Player : Je prends toute la responsabilité en main !

Wendy : C'est pas très gentil pour nous...

Cana : Moi tant que tu me laisses mon tonneau ...

Charuru : Bon allez Wendy cesse de te plaindre, il faut aller faire le prochain chapitre, dépêche toi !


	7. Une nuit mouvementée

Nous revoilà aujourd'hui pour vous proposer le chapitre 7 ! Quelle est donc l'origine des bruits que Natsu et Lucy ont entendu ? Qu'en est-il ne nos trois amies dans le laboratoire ? Et bien vous le saurez en lisant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée au manoir et les jeunes filles n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le moyen de sortir du laboratoire sans devoir à nouveau rencontrer Lord Varrick Suilman. Elles cherchaient donc désespérément un autre passage secret dans cette partie du laboratoire...  
_J'en ai marre on a qu'à défoncer le mur ! s'impatientait Cana. Wendy tu ne peux pas nous faire un p'tit hurlement du dragon pour qu'on sorte !  
_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Cana, corrigea Charuru. Il ne faudra pas commencer à détruire le manoir de notre hôte !  
_ Mais ça fait des heeeures qu'on est bloquée ici, j'suis sure que la nuit est tombée, il doit nous chercher partout de toute façon ! En plus on a passé toute la journée ici sans manger ! Heureusement pour moi j'avais pris mon tonneau adoré...  
_ Je comprends Cana, mais Charuru a raison... admit Wendy. Et puis il doit bien y avoir une sortie ! Cette partie à l'air d'être régulièrement occupée, la personne qui vient ici doit bien sortir quelque part !  
_ Ouai bah moi j'en peux plus je suis fatiguée et je meurs de faim... Je vais m'asseoir un peu.  
Alors que la petite mage bleu et son chat cherchaient toujours dans la bibliothèque le moindre livre qui pourrait actionner un passage, Cana s'assit sur le fauteuil derrière le bureau. La jeune femme se mit à se balancer sur son dossier comme une enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle bascule trop en arrière... Le fauteuil se redressa d'un coup la faisant tomber en avant sous le regard désolé de ses deux amies. Elle voulut se relever mais sa tête cogna le bureau sous lequel elle avait atterri...  
_ Aïeee... se plaignait-elle. Tout en se frottant frénétiquement le crâne, elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir des chiffres gravés sous le bureau.  
_ Hé les filles ! J'crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Elles lut les trois séries de nombres à ses deux amies qui s'étaient précipitées vers elle.  
_ 267 519 348. Vous avez une idée de ce que ça peut être ? s'enquit la brune.  
_ Aucune idée ! Peut être un code ? proposa Wendy.  
_ Je crois savoir ce que c'est !

La petite chatte blanche venait de s'envoler vers la bibliothèque.  
_ Ce sont très certainement les références de livres !

Les deux mages se dirigèrent vers elle.  
_ Bon et après ? demanda Cana.  
_ Hum on devrait faire basculer les trois livres en même temps ! Ça pourrait déclencher l'ouverture d'un mur ou quelque chose ! s'enthousiasmait la mage du vent.  
Les trois amies entreprirent donc de déplacer ces livres mais rien ne se produisit.  
_ Hum il y a peut être un ordre, essayons chacune notre tour ! suggéra la mage aux cartes.

Toujours rien. Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que les mages basculaient les ouvrages dans des ordres différents ou sous différents angles sans aucun succès. Elles finirent par s'adosser au mur de briques, vaincues.  
_ Je ne comprends pas c'était pourtant une bonne idée ! s'indignait Wendy, découragée.  
_ Ces chiffres doivent correspondre à quelque chose mais quoi...  
_ Cana a raison ! Il faut qu'on cherche encore, reprit Charuru.  
Le trois mages réfléchissaient maintenant à ce qui pourrait correspondre à ces séries quand Cana eut une nouvelle idée. Elle s'approcha des lanternes en suspension.  
_ Regardez, il y a le numéro 3 sur cette lanterne !  
_ Cana on cherche des séries de trois chiffres... s'exaspérait la petite chatte blanche.  
_ Peut-être que ce ne sont pas des séries mais juste des chiffres à la suite ! Wendy regarde sur les autres pour voir s'il y en a aussi !

La jeune mage se dirigea vers une autre lanterne et s'en saisit.  
_ Oui ici j'ai le numéro 5 !  
_ Bien ! J'vous propose qu'on les détache du mur une par une dans l'ordre !

Sous la directive de Cana, Wendy enleva la première lanterne c'est à dire numéro 2. Non loin de là, un grincement se fit entendre, l'une des briques du mur venait de s'enfoncer sous les yeux ébahis de nos trois amies. Elles continuèrent donc ainsi alors que différentes s'enfonçaient comme la première. La dernière brique s'enfonça alors que Cana venait de poser au sol la lanterne 8. Le mur s'ouvrit alors, laissant place à un escalier. Elle gravirent donc les marches jusqu'à atteindre le plafond de bois.

_ Bon et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant on est pas plus avancé, s'énervait Cana.  
_ Arrête de t'énerver et regarde !

La petite chatte blanche indiquait les planches au dessus d'elles qui formaient ce qui semblait être une trappe. Cana entreprit donc le la soulever et les trois amies sortirent enfin.

À la lueur de la lune, on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs plans de travail sur lesquels traînaient encore quelques ustensiles et plats. Un évier prenait place non loin de là, empli de vaisselle sale.  
_ On dirait qu'on est dans la cuisine... observa Wendy.  
_ Ça tombe bien j'ai la dalle ! se réjouit Cana. Ohhh super il y a les restes d'un gâteau au chocolat !  
Elles s'installèrent autour d'une table pour déguster sans attendre leur part de gâteau.  
_ Vous ne trouvez pas ça curieux ! Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'on arriverait ici, s'étonnait Charuru.  
_ Moi j'trouve ça pratique ! répondit Cana tout en engloutissant sa part. C'est vrai quoi ! Comme ça dès que tu as un petit creux alors que t'es dans ton labo, c'est la porte à côté !

_ Hum tu as peut être raison, admit Wendy. On devrait peut-être …  
_ Chut vous avez entendu, s'alarmait la brune.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant place à …  
_ Monsieur Suliman ?! s'écrièrent-elles en cœur.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda l'exceed.  
_ Je peux vous retourner la question jeunes demoiselles, ria-t-il. Je vous ai cherché toute la journée !  
_ Excusez nous, on s'est quelque peu perdu... bredouilla la petite bleue.  
_ Vraiment ? s'étonna l'homme. Ce n'est pourtant pas si grand chez moi ! Enfin bon l'important c'est que je vous ai enfin retrouvé ! Venez vous devez être fatiguées ! Je vais vous reconduire à vos chambres.  
Elles le suivirent donc jusqu'au deuxième étage. À peine entrées dans leur chambre, Cana se jeta dans son lit, très vite suivie par Wendy qui s'y endormit aussitôt. Charuru s'installa à ses côtés.

« C'est quand même étrange qu'il nous cherche toujours au beau milieu de la nuit » songea la petite Chatte avant de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil profond...

Un bruit venait de se faire entendre plus loin dans la forêt. Natsu s'approcha doucement du crissement entendu par les deux jeunes mages. Quant à la Lucy, elle s'était précipitée à l'intérieur sous les ordres de son compagnon pour réveiller ses amis encore en plein sommeil.

_ Debout tout le monde ! cria Lucy.

_ Gnééé, qu'est ce qui se passe ? murmura Grey encore endormi.

_ Quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'approche par ici...  
_ Mais de quoi tu parles Lucy ? C'est peut être un animal... souffla Grey encore en manque de sommeil.  
_ Où est Natsu ? demanda Erza, debout et prête.

_ Il est parti voir d'où venait le bruit.

_ Allons voir ce qu'il se passe ! ordonna Erza malgré la fatigue.

Nos cinq mages s'avancèrent donc en direction de la porte d'entrée que Erza avait enfoncée plus tôt. Devant l'entrée principale des lieux, notre groupe de mages purent apercevoir une silhouette s'approchant d'eux dans la nuit noire qui les entourait.

_ Qui va la ! héla Erza la main sur la fusée de son épée.

L'individu s'approcha sans dire un mots.

_ J'aime pas ça... s'inquiétait Lucy.

La silhouette commençait à prendre forme permettant aux mages d'identifier la personne qui se rapprochait d' eux.

_ Natsu !? s'étonna Happy.

Un grand silence régnait toujours dans la forêt.  
_ C'est bien Natsu mais pourquoi ne répond-il pas ? s'interrogeait Juvia.

Le mage de feu marchait en direction de ses amis le regard sombre, affichant une expression jusque là inhabituelle pour le jeune Dragon slayer_._

__ _Et l'allumette !? Pourquoi tu réponds pas quand on te parle !questionna l'homme de glace.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Natsu ? Qui était la-bas ? s'inquiéta Lucy. Ça à l'air grave pour que tu fasses une tête pareil !

Le garçon s'arrêta finalement devant ses amis le visage rivé vers le sol. Il leva subitement la tête...

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Natsu ?! interrogea le groupe inquiet.

_ _Poing du dragon de feu._

La main droite de Natsu s'enflamma et frappa de plein fouet la figure de Grey qui le propulsa à l'intérieur de l'édifice.

_ Grey-Sama ! hurla Juvia.

_ T'es complètement fou Natsu ! hurla Lucy.

_ Enfoiré qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? se demandait Grey, à terre dans le temple.  
Salamanderenchaîna son attaque en direction cette fois-ci d' Erza.  
__Hurlement du Dragon de feu. _

Une salve de feu sortit de la bouche du _Dragon slayer _envoyant la mage contre le mur plus loin dans la pièce formant une brèche derrière elle...

__ Rééquipement, armure impératrice du feu.  
__Natsu ! Arrête ! Hurla Lucy de toute ses forces.

Natsu n'était vraisemblablement pas lui même... Erza quant à elle avait atterri par la force du « dragon » dans un lieu bien étrange. Elle se remit doucement de l'attaque qu'elle avait reçu et pouvait à présent constater ce qui se tenait devant elle...  
Natsu s'écarta du groupe en reculant en arrière sous les regards désorientés du reste du groupe. D'autres silhouettes firent leur apparition devant le temple. Trois ombres s'approchèrent du lieu en marchant d'un pas régulier et synchronisé.

_ _Alors c'est eux …._ dit une voix dans la foret.  
Les trois silhouettes s'arrêtèrent avant que leurs visages ne puissent être dévoilés par les flambeaux du temple. Une petite voix s'éleva parmi ces personnes mystérieuses.

_ _Personne ne nous barrera la route._

_ Qui êtes vous ? interrogea Juvia.

_ _Nous sommes les « Black Arm » et nous, nous savons qui vous êtes... Fairy Tail... _

Le jeune mage aux cheveux roses avait rejoint le groupe des _Black Arm _pendant ce temps.

_ Natsu qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'étonna le reste du groupe.

Un rire s'échappa d'une personne en face d'eux, mais se rire fut couper par la voix d'Erza. Apparemment la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlate avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.  
__ Alaric , va voir ce que « Titania » a_ _découvert, peut être qu'on touche au but._

L'homme fonça dans le temple où se situé Erza. Nos mages purent donc le détailler d'un peu plus prê était plus petit que ses camarades, cheveux mi long et brun, il était habillé d'un simple tissu gris en guise de chemise et d'un pantalon noir assorti à ses bottes. Sur son dos, on pouvait apercevoir une arbalète en argent comportant des écritures anciennes forgées sur l'arme, avec un lot de carreaux sur sa taille.

Les deux autres hommes restaient en face du groupe. Mais il y avait quelque chose de curieux. L'un des deux semblait retenu par des liens dans son dos. Profitant du fait que le premier venait de donner l'ordre aux deux autres de partir rejoindre Erza et n'y prêtait plus attention, il se dégagea vivement et courut jusque devant Happy. Le petit chat bleu voyant qu'un bandeau lui recouvrait la bouche s'empressa de le lui retirer...

_ Merci Happy !

_ Comment connais tu son nom, s'enquit Lucy, intriguée.

_ C'est moi, Natsu !

_ NATSU ? s'écria le groupe en cœur.

Ils avaient tous du mal à le croire et pour cause ! Le jeune homme se tenant devant eux ressemblait à tout sauf au mage de feu. Il était de taille moyenne, le visage camouflé par sa capuche et par son écharpe qui lui remontait sur le nez. Une combinaison sombre lui recouvrait le corps du torse au pieds.

_ Ce mec a volé mon corps et maintenant je me retrouve dans le sien !

_ Un échange de corps ? émit Grey.

_ Ça expliquerait pourquoi Natsu n'était pas lui même tout à l'heure ! répondit Juvia.

Le Natsu en question était toujours à côté du premier homme. Ils se regardèrent, un sourire mesquin sur le visage avant de reprendre.

_ _Vous avez bien deviné, je peux échanger de corps avec qui je veux. Il me suffit de lui toucher le visage et le tour est joué ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on le ramène ?_

__ Non Swen. De toute façon il ne pourra rien faire avec ton corps, tu n'as qu'un seul pouvoir._

__ _Rend moi mon corps enfoiré !

Natsu, dans le corps de Swen se jeta sur l'homme son propre corps habité par un autre.

_ Inutile !

Le mage reçut de plein fouet l'une se ses propres attaques dans l'abdomen, le clouant à terre.

_ Ton corps pourrait me servir encore un petit moment, ricana l'homme.

De son côté, la mage en armure découvrait une pièce cachée derrière le mur sur lequel elle avait été projetée, à l'intérieur du temple. La salle semblait avoir été aménagée en un somptueux petit jardin. Le terrain, enseveli de lierre était traversé par un sentier menant au mur du fond. Un orifice dans le plafond permettait à la lumière de la lune de pénétrer cet endroit et d'éclairer pleinement l'objet de leur récente inquiétude... Tout contre le mur, au sommet d'un mont de terre recouvert de mousse et traversé par de fins ruisseaux formant de petites cascades, le champignon dorée trônait devant la mage. Erza, à la fois ébahie par ce spectacle mais aussi extrêmement inquiète quant à la nature de ce champignon éclatant ne savait que faire.

_ Te voilà, dit une voix

Elle se retourna, pensant que ses amis avait accourut à leur tour pour la rejoindre et ce retrouva nez à nez avec un homme brun qui pointait son arbalète vers elle.

_ Qui êtes vous ?! s'enquit Erza sur la défensive.

_ Tu n'es pas très polie beautiful girl ! Je me nomme Éon ! Et si je ne me trompe pas tu es la grande Titania ! Ready ? finit-il un sourire en coin.

_ Pour quoi ?

_ Locked...

_ Mais qu'est ce que...

_ Target !

Une flèche embrasée de flammes bleues se dirigea tout droit sur la mage qui l'esquiva d'un pas, peu intimidée par l'arme. Mais alors qu'elle se préparait à attaquer à son tour, elle sentit quelque chose arriver derrière elle mais trop tard... Elle avait à peine bougé le pieds pour esquiver que la flèche bleu l'attaquant par derrière lui avait traversé le flanc gauche et était retournée à son maître. La jeune femme, déstabilisée posa un genoux à terre tout en tenant fermement sa hanche blessée.

_ Je te l'avais demandé pourtant ! se lamenta l'homme. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on est pas prêt, ou que l'on est trop confiant...

_ Tes flèches, elles sont... magiques ?

_ Exactly ! confirma le brun à l'accent anglais. Selon mon désir, je peux t'envoyer tout type de carreaux. Celui-ci était verrouillée sur toi tu n'aurais pu y échapper... sourit-il narquoisement.

_ Je vois... Malheureusement tu es tombé sur le mauvais adversaire, reprit la jeune femme l'air sombre. Penser pouvoir me battre avec une arme... Tu es donc totalement ignorant ! Ajouta Erza, d'un air de défis. _Armure Hakama !_

La mage à présent vêtue que d'un large pantalon rouge et de bandage enroulant sa poitrine fonça sur son ennemi. De ses deux katanas, elle attaquait de tous les côtés alors de le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre en se protégeant grâce à son arme. Elle réussit à le toucher au bras. Il sauta pour éviter son épée qui rasait le sol et riposta en décochant simultanément trois flèches

__ Three peaks !_

L'une d'elle effleura le visage d'Erza.

__ Armure de la nature ! Ronde des épées !_

Derrière la rousse en armure argentée et ailée se dressaient progressivement une multitude de lances et d'épées qui fusèrent le brun. Elles s'abattirent violemment autour de lui sans pour autant le toucher.

_ Il semblerait que tu sois à cour d'énergie Titania... ricana-t-il.

Il fallait l'avouer, elle n'était pas dans une très grande forme. Ils avaient déjà combattu le gardien un peu plus tôt et elle avait à peine fermée l'œil pendant ces premières heures de nuit, trop préoccupée par la révélation de la petite dragonne slayer des vents. Sa vue se faisait trouble mais elle ne pouvait pas faillir, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce champignon à ces hommes.

_ _Quick shot !_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer, Erza revêtit la seule armure lui procurant une rapidité hors du commun:l'armure du félin et évita ainsi le carreau qui avait fendu l'air avec une extrême rapidité.

_ Okay ! Je te l'accorde, tu es très puissante miss ! Mais malheureusement pour toi, le voyage s'arrête ici.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire, quelqu'un l'avait assommé par derrière.

_ Tu sais ce n'est pas très gentil d'interférer dans le combat de quelqu'un d'autre...

_ On a pas le temps pour ça !

_ Hey je m'amusais juste un peu ! Une chance qu'on ne puisse pas te voir... Retourne à l'extérieur, je m'occupe du champignon.

_ Bien, je te laisse dans ce cas...

Du côté de Lucy, Juvia, Grey et Happy, on pouvait observer l'échange de corps de Natsu et Swen,

L'homme dans le corps du _Dragon slayer _prit la parole en tapant « ses poings enflammé »,  
_ J_e m'occupe de qui d'entre vous ? _Il commençait à prendre goût au corps de son ennemi aux cheveux roses. Il s'approcha du groupe de filles qui se tenaient prêtes au combat quand soudainement

__Ice make épée ! D_eux épées se dirigèrent vers Natsu, possédé par Swen.  
_Viens là enfoiré, t'es peut être pas Natsu mais t'as ses pouvoirs et je me ferai un plaisir de te battre !

Le Dragon slayer, piégé dans le corps de Swen et qui se trouvait toujours à terre répliqua aussitôt :  
_ C'est ta seule chance de me battre... ricana t-il.

L'homme de glace sourit en coin avant de foncer sur son adversaire.

La petite voix au loin se fit entendre.  
_Très bien, Swen a son adversaire... Laquelles de vous deux vais-je choisir ? La blondinette ou la jeune la fille d'eau ? Ou pourquoi pas le petit chat ?  
_Lucy allez vous mettre à l'abri à l'intérieure.  
_Quoi mais je peux l'affronter aussi ! s'indigna la jeune fille aux clefs d'or.  
_Aye ! Moi je peux pas me battre... dit Happy attristé.  
_J'ai finalement choisi mon adversaire, je vais prendre toi Lucy Heartfilia... j'ai toujours voulu voir comment tu te débrouilles au combat.  
_ Et à qui ai-je l'honneur, demanda Lucy. Comment me connais-tu ?  
La personne qui se tenait en face d'eux s'approcha des trois mages et par la même occasion de la lumière qui révéla son identité.  
_ Vous êtes plutôt connus, toi et ta guilde...Je me nomme Elana, master des _black arm _la guilde non officiel, nos origines remontent à il y a quelques années. Maiiiis nous ne sommes pas là pour faire la causette, on a un objectif.  
La jeune femme était de petite taille, avait de séduisants yeux noisettes et des cheveux longs et verts cascadaient dans son dos. Elle était vêtue d'un jean bleu, de chaussures standards et d'un maillot blanc et en guise d'accessoires, des bracelets noirs et marrons aux poignées ainsi qu'un collier en or attaché autour de son cou.  
_Lucy reculez vous je vais m'en occuper.  
__Fouet …. _

Alors que Juvia allait commencer une attaque elle fut assommer de la même manière qu' Erza...

* * *

Player : Waouh j'espère qu'Erza va pas trop mal !  
Fyzzalis : Humm et qu'elle nous en voudra pas trop...Les black Arm sont arrivés pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues !  
Player : Oui et Elana et ses compagnons ont eux aussi un objectif..  
Fyzzalis : Le même que celui de notre guilde préférée on dirait !  
Natsu : C'est qui cet enfoiré qui a pris mon corps !  
Swen : Eu-euh c'est moi, pardonne moi j'y peux rien si on m'a donné ce rôle !  
Player : Excuse nous hein Natsu ! Mais ton nouveau corps te va bien tu sais !  
Fyzzalis : Oui oui tout à fait !  
Natsu : Mouai bah y'a intérêt à ce que je retrouve vite mon corps à moi !  
Les deux auteurs : A-Aye !  
Player : Je pense qu'on va devoir vous laisser Natsu n'a pas l'air content...  
Fyzzalis : A la prochaine pour la suite du combat ! Et de nouvelles découvertes !


	8. Pawa Kaiho

Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, nouveau chapitre, la suite du combat entre la guilde noire "Black Arm" et "Fairy tail". Qu'est-il arrivé lors de ce combat ? Nous vous laissons le plaisir de le découvrir en lisant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé quand Erza reprit enfin connaissance. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé... Ah oui, ce lâche m'a attaqué par derrière... »se souvint la mage tout en se relevant. Se remémorant les événements, elle se retourna vivement pour découvrir avec horreur qu'il n'était plus là... Le champignon doré avait disparut. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur du temple dans l'espoir de retrouver ses amis pour qu'ils lui annoncent avec leur gaieté habituelle qu'ils s'étaient chargés de l'affaire. Mais au lieu de ça, c'est le regard plein d'effroi qu'elle les trouva tous à terre, en piteuse état... Elle accourut auprès de Grey qui semblait être le plus mal en point.

« Grey ! Réveille toi j't'en prie ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Le jeune homme restait inconscient malgré les appels désespérés de la mage aux armures. Elle se dirigea vers Juvia et Happy qui ne semblait pas avoir de grands dommages. Le petit chat bleu se réveilla le premier.

« Happy ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! s'empressa de demander la rousse.

_ Erza... On a... on a perdu !

Une larme venait de s'écouler le long de sa joue, très vite suivi par de nombreuses autres...

_ Je vois … Ne t'en fais pas Happy... Ils vont regrettaient d'avoir défiés Fairy tail !

La mage affichait à présent un regard haineux en direction de la forêt.

_ Happy... Erza ?

_ Lucy ! s'écrièrent les deux ensembles.

_ Comment vas-tu, s'enquit Erza.

_ Je pense que ça va... Erza, je les ai vu, ils ont emportés le...

_ Je sais... coupa la jeune femme. Raconte moi plutôt ce que je ne sait pas, que s'est-il passé ici ! Elle se remémora alors tout ce qu'elle avait vu tout en le lui racontant.. Elle arriva à la mystérieuse chute de Juvia, se replongeant douloureusement dans les événements passés...

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

_Alors que Juvia allait commencer une attaque elle fut assommer de la même manière qu' Erza... _

__Juvia ! s'étonnaient Lucy et Happy._

__Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? se demandait Lucy.  
_Bien jouer mon ami tu veux bien faire pareil au chat à côté ? Mais surtout ne t'occupe pas de Lucy , Elle est a moi.  
_Mais à qui parles tu ? Se demanda Lucy.  
Sans crier garde la technique de l'homme mystérieux s'abattit sur Happy qui s'écroula au sol, laissant Lucy en plein désarrois et seule...  
_

_Le combat continuait du côté des garçons. Grey fonça sur « Natsu », deux épées à chaque main.  
_Rends le corps de mon ami !  
_Attention c'est pas moi que tu vas blessé c'est ton ami justement._

_Le mage de glace hésita, il s'arrêta en pleine action quand subitement_

__Poing du Dragon de feu _

_Un deuxième coup de poing frappa Grey en mode « uppercut » et propulsa Grey dans les airs.  
_ Tu as peut être le pouvoir du dragon slayer de feu mais je connais ses techniques depuis bien longtemps. Ice Make Marteau .  
Grey fit apparaître un marteau géant de glace en plein air, et tomba directement sur son ennemi. _

__Tu as raison attaque moi, c'est pas moi que tu blesseras..._

_Le marteau de glace frappa de plein fouet son ennemi avec le corps de son ami._

__Natsu est solide, rigola Grey.  
_Frappe de la Prise du Dragon de feu. _

_Une libération de la puissance de feu surgit du corps de Natsu. Grey fut surpris, il pensait que son attaque l'aurait au moins affaibli. _

__Je vais en finir rapidement avec toi, acheva Swen.  
Une rafale de coups frappa Grey de partout sur le corps. De puissant coup de pieds et de poings enflammés s'abattaient sur le garçon. Grey, par la fatigue de son combat contre le gardien, perdit tout ses moyens et tomba subitement au sol._

__ Je te pensais beaucoup plus coriace Grey... J'ai plus besoin de ce corps...  
Swen retourna dans son corps et par la même occasion Natsu retourna dans le sien. La fatigue de la possession de corps mit le Dragon slayer à terre. Cette magie consommait une quantité énorme d'énergie..._

__ Tiens te revoilà dans ton corps ? demanda Elana. Tu vas pouvoir me servir ajouta t-elle. Sinon tu t'es occupé du nudiste ?  
_Il ne se relèvera pas de si tôt, pareil pour Natsu Dragnir._

__Parfait... il reste plus que cette blondinette à battre et on décolle._

__ Mince je ne suis pas toute a fais prête pour un combat j'ai à peine assez de puissance magique pour une apparition... pensait Lucy._

__ Très bien t'es prêt Swen ?  
_ Oui fais vite._

__ Exchange damage._

_Une lumière vif sortit du corps d' Elana, et se dirigea vers son allié Swen qui absorba la lueur. _

__ Que viens tu de faire à ton ami ? Demanda Lucy. Encore une échangé de corps ? Ajouta t-elle._

__Non cette fois-ci c'est différent. C'est lui qui recevra les coups et la douleurs que je vais recevoir. Ce qui me permettra de ne pas être ralentie au feu de l'action... mais tu comprendras rapidement.  
La jeune blonde fut surprise._

__ Comment peux tu faire ça à ton amis. Quelle est cette type de magie ?  
Un sourire apparut sur la figure de la jeune femme de black arm. Puis elle fonça directement sur Lucy._

__Ouvre toi porte du taureau, Taurus !_

_Taurus fit son apparition, la hache à la main. il attaqua directement Elana sans pour autant se rendre compte des coups quelle recevait. Elle ne se plaignait d'aucune douleur, son ami quant à lui ressentait toutes les attaques pour chaque membre du corps de la femme touchés. _

_L'ennemi de Lucy passa sans problème Taurus avec un coups de pieds en pleine tête de l'homme taureau qui fut mis chaos et disparut dans une épaisse fumée.  
Lucy se retrouva maintenant sans défense..._

__Je vais en finir rapidement avec toi... menaça Swen à Lucy affaiblie._

_Lucy sans bouger reçu le coup fatal, elle tomba les genoux en premiers, puis le corps suivit..._

__ Alors c'est ça Fairy tail ! ricana la chef de la guilde noire._

_Par la même occasion la lumière quitta le corps de Swen pour revenir a sa propriétaire._

__ Allons y, Éon a récupéré ce qu'il nous fallait. Debout Swen ! _

_Lucy put apercevoir d'un œil leurs ennemis s'enfuir avec le champignon avant de sombrer, inconsciente._

_ Voilà tu sais tout...

_ Bien...

Elle reprit après un silence.

_ Lucy, va réveiller Natsu ! Et toi Happy essaye de réveiller Juvia.

_ Aye !

La mage aux clefs se précipita auprès de son ami qui reprit rapidement connaissance, à son grand soulagement, et lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle avait vu. De son côté, Happy avait lui aussi réussi à réveiller Juvia...

_ Hummm Happy ?

_ Aye..

Elle se releva difficilement, cherchant son « bien aimé » des yeux quand elle vit Erza, agenouillée auprès du jeune homme, le visage sombre.

_ Gre-Grey sama...

Elle rejoint la mage aux cheveux écarlates, le visage pâle d'inquiétude.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il a juste besoin de récupérer...

_ Il a reçu de plein fouet l'une de mes plus puissantes attaques...

Natsu s'était approché d'elles, accompagné de Lucy et Happy. Malgré leur rivalité, la vue de son ami blessé par ses propres attaques le mettait hors de lui... Il se retourna vivement, prêt à partir à leur poursuite mais Erza l'arrêta aussitôt, se plaçant devant lui.

_ Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

_ C'est évident non …

_ Natsu, je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens. C'est la même chose pour chacun d'entre nous ! Mais n'oublies pas une chose, si nous avons perdu hier ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la surprise, mais aussi et surtout parce que nous manquions d'énergie.

_ Elle a raison Natsu, intervint doucement Lucy. Nous avions à peine pu récupérer de notre premier combat contre la créature.

_ Écoutez tous, reprit Erza. La situation est grave, très grave. Il faut qu'on les rattrape, vous savez tous à quel point ce champignon est dangereux... Mais avant ça nous devons reprendre des forces. Je propose qu'on mange un morceau rapidement pour partir au plus vite !

_ Aye ! » s'écrièrent les mages en cœur.

Ils courraient tous à présent à travers la forêt, suivant les traces de leurs agresseurs alors que le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever... Le mage de feu qui avait été désigné à l'unanimité pour porter son rival de glace, pestait des « pourquoi moi » entre ses dents.

« Allez tout l'monde, on va bien finir par les rattraper, encourageait Erza.

_ On voit que c'est pas toi qui doit porter l'autre exhibitionniste !

_ Qu'est ce que tu dis Natsu ? rugit la rousse.

_ Ri-rien du tout …

_ Arrêtez vous je vois quelque chose ! s'écria Happy qui virevoltait dans les airs.

_ On les a retrouvé ? se réjouissait Lucy.

_ E-euh non ce n'est pas ça... Le petit chat se posa sur le sol. Qu-quelque chose approche.

Natsu posa le mage de glace contre un arbre et se tenait maintenant prêt à attaquer aux côtés de ses amis. Les craquements se rapprochaient de plus pour finir par devenir des tremblements. Puis plus rien, un silence de mort régnait à présent.

La mage aux armures s'approcha des buissons devant eux quand une immense bête se jeta sur elle.

_ Des loups ! s'écria Juvia. Ils sont gigantesques !

Erza envoya d'un revers d'épée cette bête de plusieurs mètres contre un arbre.

_ Ils tombent bien ceux là... J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu !

Le mage de feu fit craquer ses doigts avant de se jeter sur le prochain loup qui accourait vers eux. Il lui décochait un poing enflammé avant de s'occuper du suivant tandis que ses amis se battaient eux aussi avec acharnement contre les bêtes.

Alors que Natsu terrassait un autre loup, l'un d'entre eux s'apprêta à se jeter sur lui par derrière. Il sauta vers le jeune homme qui s'était à peine retournait, voyant la bête fondre sur lui quand une lance de glace le traversa pour l'empaler contre un tronc...

_ Besoin d'un coup de main l'allumette ?!

_ Grey-sama ! La mage d'eau s'effondra dans les bras de Lucy en voyant le sourire ravageur du garçon...

_ Ça y est t'es réveillé la belle au bois dormant ! se moquait Natsu.

_ La ferme abruti ! Il observait à présent les gigantesques bêtes devant eux. Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

_ J'crois bien oui... Le village abandonné, c'était eux...répondit le rose en baissant la tête.

_ Ouais et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?!

Le mage de feu releva la tête, un sourire carnassier s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

_ Ça va être leur fête ! J'm'enflamme !

_ Ouaip ! Allons y !

Les deux garçons s'élancèrent ensemble contre les bêtes, les terrassant une par une alors que leurs amis les regardaient, le sourire aux lèvres.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les loups avaient tous été vaincus par les deux garçons qui semblaient toujours en aussi bonne forme...

_ J'te dis que c'est moi qui en ai tué le plus sale glaçon sur patte !

_ La ferme tête à flamme, c'est évident que c'est moi qui...

_ ARRETEZ VOUS DEUX !

Erza qui venait d' hurler à leur encontre leur prit la tête à chacun pour les cogner l'une contre l'autre...

_ On a pas le temps pour ça bande d'imbéciles !

Après un temps, Lucy intervint.

_ Vous avez remarquez ? On dirait qu'ils se dirigent …

_ Vers le manoir. finit la rousse. En avant !

Le petit matin se levait dans la demeure des Suliman. Le groupe de filles se réveilla doucement en voyant les faibles rayons du soleil briller à l'extérieur, accompagnés de doux chants d'oiseaux mélodieux. Un bâillement aiguë se fit entendre de la par de Cana qui s'étira durement.  
_ Quelle nuit ! Vous avez bien dormi les filles ? questionna la brune.  
Il faut dire que la nuit dernière, les trois filles ont eu beaucoup d'émotions...  
_ Pas vraiment... J'ai repensé à lord Varrick, confia la petite Wendy.  
_ Je vois... et toi Charuru ? Poursuivi Cana.  
_ Pour ma part, je me suis posée des tas de questions à propos de notre découverte d'hier soir...  
_ C'est vrai que c'est flippant tout ça. Sur ce je propose qu'on aille déjeuner, on en reparlera plus tard je meurs de faim ! termina la mage aux cartes.  
_ Très bonne idée j'ai un petit creux moi aussi, allons-y.  
Cana, Wendy et Charuru se dirigèrent donc dans la salle à manger où un copieux petit déjeuner et leur hôte les attendaient.

_ Bonjour mesdames ! Vous avez finalement passer une bonne nuit ? s'enquit Mr Suliman.

Nos amies s'avancèrent et s'installèrent autour de la table à manger tout en répondant au vieil homme.  
_Bonjour à vous Monsieur, oui nous avons passée une agréable nuit. répondit Charuru.

_ Vous avez du _saké _? Monsieur ?

_Cana ! Il est que neuf heure au matin. Tu exagères …

Mr Suliman se mit a sourire tout en répondant.  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais demandé à mes domestiques de vous apportez ça, je reviens de suite. En attendant profitez du reste du repas !

Edgard Suliman s'éloigna du lieu et fini par disparaître en franchissant une porte. Wendy prit la parole :  
_Écoutez je pense qu'on devrait attendre le retour de Natsu-san et des autres avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il finiront bien pas rentrer.  
_Je suis d'accord avec toi Wendy, Nous nous sommes déjà faite remarquées hier soir en traînant dans le manoir, ajouta la petite chatte blanche.

La poignée de porte se tourna délicatement finissant par ouvrir la porte et mettant un terme à leur conversation. Monsieur Suliman accompagné par l'un de ses servants qui tenait une bouteille à la main s'approcha.

_ Je vous prie d'accepter cette bouteille ! Il s'agit d'une grande qualité, un très rare nectar venu d'un autre pays.  
_ Waouh je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à part merci ! sourit la femme aux cartes.  
_ Je vous en prie cela me fais plaisir. Le petit déjeuner est-il à votre goût ? ajouta Edgard Suliman.  
_ Il est parfait Monsieur, Nous vous remercions encore une fois ! dit la petite Dragon Slayer du vent.  
Alors que nos trois mages finissaient leur petit déjeuner, un claquement de porte se fit entendre dans l'allée principale. Plusieurs bruit de pas de course s'approchèrent de la salle à manger. Quand soudainement la porte s'ouvra brusquement en laissant passé le reste du groupe de Fairy Tail.

_ Les amis ! s'écria Wendy.  
_Vous êtes blessé que s'est t-il passé ? ajouta Charuru.  
__ Yeak _raconter nous ! pressa Cana.  
Monsieur Suliman s'approcha du groupe encore essoufflé par leur course.  
_ Vous êtes de retour ! s'extasia t-il. Rassuré moi avez vous fini par trouvé ce qu'il nous faut ? repris t-il.  
Erza prit la parole sous le regard plein d'espoir du groupe de filles et de leur hôte :  
_Nous touchions au but, il se tenait juste devant nous, c'est à ce moment la que nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des personnes qui apparemment s'intéressaient aussi a ce champignon... Nous nous sommes fait battre... et ils sont parties avec. Nous les avons pisté jusqu'ici, c'est étrange qu'ils ne soient pas là...  
Edgard Suliman avait l'air anéanti en apprenant cette nouvelle et préféra garder le silence.

Ce silence fut brisé par la petite Wendy. Elle proposa à ses amis de soigner leur blessure.

Le groupe blessé se fit donc soigner par la magie de la petite fille aux cheveux bleus, quand subitement...

_Nous devons aller voir votre fille... s'exclama Natsu.

Après un long silence de la part de la part d'Edgard, il demanda aux mages de Fairy Tail pourquoi cette soudaine envie de vouloir voir sa fille.

_ Nous devons allez la voir. Répondit le groupe en cœur.

Un près un moment d'hésitation, ne comprenant toujours pas l'idée des mages, il finit par les amener. Les jeunes mages était maintenant devant la porte d'entrée.  
_ Comme pour la première fois ne soyez pas trop bruyant si vous plait.  
Il finit par ouvrir la porte en laissant les membres de Fairy Tail entrer en premiers.

Erza la première s'approcha du lit, prête à lever cette fausse malade. Juvia tenta de la réveiller doucement sans succès et c'est finalement Natsu qui la prit par les épaules, la secouant comme un prunier...

_ Toujours rien ? S'enquit Lucy.

_ Non, étrange... Elle joue vraiment à fond sa comédie ! Ajouta le mage de glace.

_clic _

_ C'était quoi ça ? demanda Cana.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir que la porte s'était refermée sur eux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Monsieur Suliman venait de ranger la clef dans sa poche, affichant un petit sourire en coin...

_ Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ! hurla Erza, la voix étouffées par la cloison de la porte.

_ Ça veut dire que je n'ai plus besoin de vous, Fairy tail...

Erza essaya d'enfoncer la porte avec l'aide de Grey et Natsu mais en vain.

_ Merde mais pourquoi ça bloque comme ça.

_ Ne vous fatiguez pas, cette porte est d'une extrême résistance ! Il fallait bien ça pour retenir ma fille au cas où elle se réveillerait !

_ Vous avez utilisé votre fille ? s'insurgeait Lucy.

_ Il fallait bien ça pour que l'on veuille retrouver ce champignon pour moi ! Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre d'aventure et personne ne voudrait me l'apporter pour le pouvoir qu'il renferme... Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas elle est maintenue endormie par une potion dont j'ai le secret...

_ Alors ce laboratoire... commença Charuru

_ Il est à moi oui ! Je me doutais bien que vous fouinerez dans mes affaires...

_ De toute façon peu importe, il n'a pas le champignon, intervint Juvia.

_ Que vous croyez...

_ QUOI ?

_ Quand j'ai vu que vous aviez envoyé cette petite mage avec son chat, accompagnées d'une jeune dévergondée, j'ai tout de suite deviné vos intentions et je savais que vous ne tarderiez pas à découvrir la vérité... J'ai donc pris des mesures nécessaires.

_ Comment ça, quelles mesures ! s'écria la mage en armure.

_ Vous le découvrirez bientôt...

Des bruits de pas semblaient arrivaient vers l'homme qui attendait patiemment devant la porte.

_ Hello Mister, voici votre commande ! Nous attendions que ces imbéciles tombent dans votre piège...

Reconnaissant cette voix, Erza rugit de plus belle.

_ Eon ?! La guilde noire, c'était donc vous ! C'était ça votre mesure !

_ Si vous ne me l'apportiez pas il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose... J'ai donc envoyé ces hommes, évidemment ils n'en savent pas plus que vous sur le champignon...

_ Qu'est ce que vous dites, s'enquit Elana.

_ Donnez moi le champignon vous verrez bien...

Swen tendit le champignon au maître de maison, impatient de connaître la suite. L'homme le saisit rapidement entre ses mains tout en l'admirant devant les mages de Black Arm.

_ Ainsi donc, voici le fameux soleil noir... murmura le vieil homme.

_ Le soleil noir... murmura Lucy à son tour.

J'imagine que vous avez trouvé son pouvoir caché, Fairy tail. Mais je vais tout de même l'expliquer aux personnes qui me l'ont apporté...

Edgard Suliman avala le champignon d'une traite et sortit un petit papier froissé de sa poche. Il se racla la gorge avant de prononcer l'incantation...

_ Pawa...Kaiho !

Les mages derrière la porte attendait une réaction mais seul le silence régnait dans le couloir.

_ Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !

C'était la voix d'Elana. Les mages de Fairy tail retenaient leur souffle derrière la porte quand Happy s'écria.

_ Regardez ! So-sous la porte !

Une fumée noire était en train de s'infiltrer dans la pièce où se tenait le petit groupe...

* * *

Fyzzalis : Ça y est le mystérieux pouvoir du champignon a été libéré !  
Player : Mon dieu j'ai peur !  
Fyzzalis : Mais non voyons ça ira, il vaudrait mieux c'est nous les auteurs...  
Player : N'empêche le pouvoir est incroyable c'est quoi cette magie ?  
Lucy : Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous ont encore inventé...  
Erza : On va encore avoir des ennuis à cause de vous ?!  
Les auteurs en cœur : Euuuuuuuuuhhhhh  
Player : Non non ça ira ne vous inquiétez pas  
Natsu : Ouai bah y'a plutôt intérêt ! N'empêche, j'pensais pas que le vieux serait derrière tout ça ...  
Player : Nous si justement enfin un léger doute...Bon ben nous on doit continuer vos aventures  
Fyzzalis : On vous dit à la prochaine, cette fois ci les vrais ennuis commencent...


	9. L'éveil du mal

Bonjour à tous, excusez nous pour ce retard! Notre cher Player est parti en vacance, il est donc plus difficile pour nous d'écrire la suite ! Enfin nous n'allons pas nous étaler pour vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

Elana et ses compagnons reculèrent devant le vieil homme. Une fumée noire partant de ses mains, aussi sombre que ses yeux, se rependait lentement sur le sol du couloir.

« Je vous ordonne d'éliminer ces mages, je vous l'avais demandé une première fois, à vous de vous rattraper.

_ Et pourquoi on ferait ça ! s'indignait Eon.

Un filet noir grimpa le long de la jambe du brun jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de son cou.

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous faite vous allez l'étrangler à ce rythme ! hurlait Elana.

_ Arr-arretez... suffoquait l'homme.

Sous les yeux effarés de ses amis, les cheveux bruns du garçons commençait à griser, sa peau se détendait peu à peu... Il vieillissait à vue d'œil.

_ Qu'est ce que vous lui faite ! cria Swen.

_ _Il absorbe son énergie !_

La voix qui lui avait répondu provenait de la chambre où nos mages étaient enfermés. De l'autre côté de la porte, Erza venait de répondre à leur interrogation, assise sur le lit où tout les mages étaient à présent, afin de ne pas toucher le sol recouvert de fumée. Ce que Wendy leur avait expliqué était en train de se produire. Quiconque mangerait ce champignon et prononcerait l'incantation se verrait recevoir les pouvoirs du champignon doré, le pouvoir d'enlever l'énergie vitale de tout être vivant pour se l'attribuer et ainsi obtenir une jeunesse presque éternelle.

_ Très bien, déclara Elana. Nous allons nous occuper d'eux mais relâchez cet homme !

_ Soit. Tenez, voici les clefs.

Le filet noir se détacha du garçon, lui rendant au passage ses années perdues alors que M. Suliman retrouvait son âge d'origine. Le vieil homme se dirigea vers l'escalier, reprenant toute la fumée qu'il avait libéré sur le sol pour se diriger vers l'extérieur de la maison.

_ Cet homme est complètement fou, souffla Eon tout en se tenant le cou.

_ Oui mais il ne vaut mieux pas le contrarier. ajouta Elana. Allons-y !

Les mages de Black Arm se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre avant d'ouvrir rapidement la porte.

_ Nous voilà Fairy... Tail ?

La pièce était vide.

_ Bon et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ! questionna Grey.

Après que la fumée se soit dissipée sur le sol de la chambre, nos amis étaient tous sortis par la fenêtre en emportant Alazaïs pour en rejoindre une autre un peu plus loin, atterrissant dans un débarras.

_ Wendy tu penses que tu peux la réveiller ? questionna Erza tout en pointant la jeune Suliman.

_ Elle est sous l'emprise d'une potion, je doute que je puisse faire quelque chose... Il faut qu'on retrouve l'antidote à cette potion.

_ Humm peut être dans son bureau, proposa Cana. Ou même le labo !

_ Très bien, reprit Erza. Cana, Wendy et Charuru, emmenez cette fille avec vous elle est en danger ici, les mages de Black Arm ne vont pas tarder à nous retrouver. Fouillez le bureau en premier lieu, puis le labo que vous avez trouvé si jamais il n'y est pas ! Nous on va prendre notre revanche...

_ Ouai ! J'm'enflamme !

Les mages sortirent silencieusement de la petite pièce. Cana, portant Alazaïs sur son dos, suivie de Wendy et Charuru, se dirigea vers la gauche alors que les autres retournèrent en direction de la chambre pour retrouver les mages de la guilde noire.

_ Vous voilà … murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

_ Comme on se retrouve miss, tu m'as manqué Titania !

_ Pas toi Eon... Méfie toi, cette fois ci je suis en pleine forme, et je ne me laisserai plus avoir par votre ami « invisible ».

_ Comment est ce que..

_ Quand Lucy m'a raconté que Juvia et Happy avait été assommé sans raison apparentes, j'ai compris.

_ _Tu as raison, Erza Scarlet, cependant je ne suis pas invisible._

Contre le mur, une silhouette apparaissait progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse enfin voir la personne derrière ces attaques subites. Cet homme si mystérieux était habillé d'un simple mini short gris foncé, ses yeux étaient assez éloignés l'un de l'autre et ses pupilles noires comme nuit. Une coiffure en crête pointue couleurs rouge achevait son portrait. Il était de taille moyenne et se tenait légèrement courbé. On pouvait apercevoir des ongles des plus tranchant sortir de ses sandales. Un sourire d'expression des plus naturel faisait confondre toute pensée de cette homme.

_ Je me nomme Alcazar et j'ai le pouvoir d'adaptation ou camouflage. Je peux me fondre dans le décor, mon corps entier peut prendre l'apparence d'un mur de brique, comme ceci.

L'homme disparut peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus le distinguer.

_ Vous ne pouvez m'atteindre...

_ Que tu crois...

Le mage de feu lança un coup de point enflammé dans ce qui semblait être le mur mais son point s'arrêta avant celui-ci, touchant de plein fouet le mage d'adaptation.

_ Co-comment as tu su où j'étais, demanda une voix sortie de nulle part.

_ Je ne peux peut-être pas te voir, mais je peux te sentir. Ne sous estime pas l'odorat d'un dragon slayer, répondit Natsu, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Le mage continua à frapper des poings et des pieds enflammés dans ce qui semblait être le vide jusqu'à ce qu'on entende une masse tomber. Le corps d'Alcazarapparut à nouveau, gisant sur le sol.

_ Pas très difficile à battre ce type, il n'avait que son pouvoir pour se protéger... souffla Natsu. Bon à qui le tour !?

_ Natsu, prend Lucy et Happy avec toi et retrouvez M. Suliman ! Ordonna Erza.

_ D'accord !

_ À nous deux, Eon...

_ Je t'attendais, miss.

Alors qu' Erza se jetait avec férocité contre le mage à l'arbalète, Juvia paraît les coups d'Elana et Grey s'acharnait sur Swen.

_ Cette fois-ci je vais me battre contre ton vrai corps on dirait !

_ Peut être pas...

L'homme tout en noir s'approcha de la mage d'eau par derrière avant de la toucher à l'arrière du crâne. Le corps de Swen tomba à genoux alors que celui de Juvia se tournait vers le mage de glace.

_ L'eau contre la glace ça peut être fun non ?

_ Tu as volé le corps de Juvia ?! s'étonna le mage.

_ Quelle perspicacité...

_ Te fous pas me moi enfoiré ! hurla Grey avant de se jeter sur lui poing en avant. Mais avant de l'atteindre, il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son visage, ne souhaitant pas blesser le corps de son amie.

_ Imbécile... _Fouet d'eau !_

Le garçon surpris se prit l'attaque de son amie dans l'épaule, le repoussant un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

_ Grey-sa... Ahh !

La mage d'eau emprisonnée dans le corps de Swen était retenue par Elana qui venait de lui mettre un coup dans le ventre, la faisant tomber à genoux.

_ Toi tu restes avec moi ! ricanait son adversaire. _Exchange damage !_

La même lumière dorée que la dernière fois se dirigea vers le corps inerte de son ami.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Oh c'est vrai tu étais inconsciente la dernière fois. Et bien c'est très simple, j'ai créé un lien avec _, _cela me permet de lui envoyer ma douleur lorsque quelqu'un m'attaque et donc de me battre à l'infini !

_ Comment osez-vous faire ça ! Juvia vous fera payer !

Cana, Wendy et Charuru, courraient en direction du bureau d' Edgard Suliman.  
_ Nous y voilà, à toi l'honneur d'ouvrir la porte Wendy, s'exclama Cana.  
La jeune _dragon slayer _s'approcha de la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Les trois amies entrèrent donc dans le lieu de travail du propriétaire. Cana déposa délicatement Alazaïs sur le grand fauteuil de bureau.  
_ Bon les filles je propose qu'on cherche chacune de notre côté ! suggéra la mage aux cartes.  
_ Bonne idée ! Je m'occupe de la petite bibliothèque, approuva la petite chatte blanche.

_ Moi dans ce cas je m'occupe du bureau, répliqua la fille au cheveux bleu.  
_Très bien je vais vérifier s'il n'y a pas de coffre fort dans le coin, termina la femme au tonneau.  
Chacun ayant pris connaissance de leurs objectifs, la petite chatte à la robe rose inspecta de nombreux livres, « La nuit du loup » « la légende de l'œil rouge » sans pour autant trouver quelque chose d'intéressant... La petite Wendy chercha donc dans le bureau de Monsieur Suliman. Elle y trouva quelques factures, une petite liste de course sans intérêt, et quelques vieux journaux. Elle constata seulement qu'un tiroir était fermé à clef.  
Du côté de Cana remarqua un tableau de petite taille juste sur la droite du bureau, représentant un paysage d'été au centre duquel un arbre fleurie était peint. Elle marmonna, déçue pendant un petit moment, quant elle décida finalement de décrocher le tableau. Cana prit l'œuvre dans ses mains puis la posa à ses pieds. Elle vérifia méticuleusement si le mur n'était pas un « trompe l'œil » et tapa sur le mur en essayant de t'entendre un bruit creux. Mais en vain. Elle reprit la peinture en jetant un dernier regard sur la toile mais d'un doigt elle senti quelque chose de dur au côté pointu. Elle retourna l'œuvre d'art et aperçu une petit clef.  
le groupe de fille se rassembla donc devant bureau.  
_ Alors qu'avez vous découvert d' intéressant ? Pour ma part seulement de vieux livres, murmura Charuru.  
_ Pareil pour moi... à part un tiroir fermé à clef ! souffla Wendy.  
_ Ah mais ça tombe bien regardez ce que j'ai trouvée de mon côté ! sourit Cana.  
_ Une clef ? s'étonna la petite exceed.  
_ Ça doit peut-être ouvrir le tiroir ! s'exclama Wendy.

_Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer... finit par dire la femme aux cartes.  
Clef en main, Cana se dirigea vers la serrure du tiroir. Elle y introduit l'objet en regardant fixement.

Finalement elle tourna délicatement la clefs et un petit clic se fit entendre.  
_ Parfait ! s'écria le groupe en cœur.  
Le groupe de fille ouvrirent le tiroir pour découvrir un livre bordé de cuir.  
_ Tiens qu'est ce que ce livre peut bien renfermer... Notre ami tiendrait-il un journal intime... ricana la brune avec un petit air vicieux.  
_ Pour le savoir autant l'ouvrir ! reprit Wendy.  
La femme aux cartes pris le livre en question en main, elle jeta un œil aux premières lignes et fit la lecture à voix haute.

_Jour 1._  
_Le jour est enfin arrivé. J'ai pris connaissance du réelle pouvoir de ce champignon doré. Il ne me manque plus qu'un élément, le trouver sans attirer aucune intention. Y envoyer ma fille serait plutôt dangereux... Une guilde peut-être, après tout c'est plus un travail pour ce genre de personne.  
_

___ Bon la deuxième page ne dit pas grand chose, voyons plus loin...

_Jour 4.  
Ces derniers Jours, je me suis renseigné sur une puissante potion qui plonge la personne qui la boit dans un profonds sommeil. Cela correspond au deuxième pouvoir du champignon. Seul un remède peut faire en sorte de réveiller la personne. Je pense la préparer dans mon laboratoire... Seulement, il y a un problème, si je bois moi même cette potion, le champignon ne fera que m'éveiller et je ne pourrai pas prononcer l'incantation..._

Jour 7.

_J'ai finalement plongé ma fille dans un sommeil profond depuis deux jours sans qu'elle ne le sache. Ça n'a pas été bien difficile, un peu de potion dans son verre et le tour est joué... Je la nourris la nuit par perfusion, je ne souhaite quand même pas sa mort... J'ai d'ailleurs concocté le remède, d'une étrange couleur bleu ! Demain je laisse une annonce dans une guilde ou même plusieurs._

Jour 8.  
Voila mon annonce que j'ai pu laisser a la guilde apparemment la plus réputé Fairy tail.

« _Je donnerai à quiconque qui pourra sauver ma fille menacée d'une mort certaine, une récompense incroyable. » J'espère pouvoir attiré l'intention avec ceci. J'espère qu'il ne fouinerons pas dans mes affaires, enfin au quel cas je prendrai mes précautions... Ils ne connaîtront que par eux même le remède approprié, ce serait peut-être un peu louche si je leur donnais la solution sur un plateau.  
_La mage au tonneau s'arrêta brusquement de lire.  
_ Que se passe t-il Cana ? demandèrent Charuru et Wendy.  
_ Ben il n'y a plus rien. acheva la mage.  
_ Voyons le bon côté des choses au moins nous savons où trouver le remède pour Alazaïs, il semble avoir tout fait dans son labo, ajouta Charuru.  
_ Ne perdons pas de temps allons y les amies !  
Cana prit la fille d' Edgard sur son dos et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Elles arrivèrent donc dans le laboratoire de .  
_Vite cherchons le remède, peut être sur une étagère, nous avons déjà fouillé le bureau et la bibliothèque. dit Charuru.  
_ Mais quelle étagère il en a un des tonnes ! Souffla Wendy.

_ Bon essayons de le trouver. Finit par dire Cana.  
La femme aux cartes posa de nouveau délicatement Alazaïs au sol.  
_ Bon mettons nous a la recherche de ce flacon.

Wendy, Charuru et Cana fouillèrent chaque étagère en espérant de trouver le remède pour la pauvre femme endormie. Finalement Wendy trouva un petit flacon bleu avec un bouchon de liège.  
_ Je crois que c'est ça ! S'exclama la petite dragon slayer.  
Elle le montra à ses amies, avec un air de doute.  
_ Je pense que tu as raison Wendy, essayons ! s'exclama la petite chatte blanche.  
Nos trois mages s'approchèrent de la fille endormie, Wendy lui ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Elle enleva le bouchon de liège et versa le contenu de la fiole dans sa bouche en espérant que ce soit le bon remède. Nos trois filles attendaient une réaction dans le comportement de Alazaïs. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec lenteur, quand finalement elle reprit connaissance.  
_ Où suis-je? Papa?  
Le groupe de mages échangèrent un regard et finalement Wendy prit la paroles  
_ Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

De leur côté, Natsu, Lucy et Happy courraient dans les escaliers lorsque Lucy s'arrêta quelque marches avant la fin devant une petite fenêtre.

_ Natsu, Happy, venez voir ça...

Ses deux amis s'approchèrent d'elle pour voir aussi le spectacle terrifiant qui se jouait à l'extérieur.

M. Suliman avançait d'un pas lent sur le chemin qui partait de chez lui, laissant s'échapper la fumée noire de ses mains ballantes. Le tapis noire partant du manoir avançait avec lui. À son passage, les feuilles au sol se recroquevillaient sur elle même, les herbes séchaient, les fleurs fanaient et les fruits tombés pourrissaient. Toute la nature se mourrait devant eux, alors que le vieil homme retrouvait toute son énergie d'antan.

_ Il faut qu'on l'arrête avant qu'il n'atteigne la ville ! S'écria Lucy tout en descendant les dernières marches.

* * *

Natsu : Énorme le mec Caméléon!  
Fyzzalis: C'est pas un caméléon Natsu...  
Player: Encore moins un homme! T'as vu sa description!  
Fyzzalis: Mouai enfin passons... La magie du champignon se répand et va bientôt toucher la ville!  
Player : Et pendant ce temps, Edgard a placé sous ses ordres les Black Arm...  
Happy : ça sent mauvais tout ça !  
Fyzzalis : Tu l'as dit enfin nous verrons ça la prochaine fois !  
Player : A très vite pour la suite !


End file.
